El hermano de Tori
by SolamenteDany
Summary: Jade juega con los sentimientos de Tori, cree que Tori siempre estará tras ella aunque haya regresado con Beck, pero llega alguien a hacerle ver que ella quiere a Tori mas de lo que muestra./Es mejor de lo que suena, o tal vez no, solo los invito a leer./ No sean malos conmigo soy nueva en esto.
1. Capítulo 1

El hermano de Tori.

POV Jade.

Hoy ha sido un día un poco extraño, porque mi padre en el desayuno me dio el café como a mí me gusta, creó que realmente cambió su fría actitud que tenía conmigo. El viernes por la noche volví a ser novia de Beck.

Flashback.

Estaba en casa de Vega, ella y yo estábamos trabajando en un proyecto que Sikowitz nos había dejado y que valía el 60% de la calificación final.

De pronto siento los finos labios de Tori sobre los míos. No es que no lo haya hecho antes es solo que esta vez antes de hacerlo me dijo que me amaba, por lo que entré en pánico y le di una bofetada, diciéndole que yo no lo hacía y que lo "nuestro" era un juego (que llevaba 2 meses y yo empecé) y que yo sólo amaba a Beck.

No sé cómo pero unos segundos después ya tenía a Beck abrazándome diciendo que él también me amaba y que justamente había venido a pedirle ayuda a Vega para que como las veces anteriores nos ayudara a arreglar las cosas. Aunque después de decirme todo eso volteo a verla con burla.

-No pensé que te gustara Jade, aunque en retrospectiva es obvio, el que siempre quieras estar con ella, o que intentes con tanto esfuerzo ser su amiga, jajaja que pena que ella me ame a mi tanto como yo a ella, somos la pareja perfecta. ¿No crees?

Yo no sé porque pero me sentí incomoda al ver a Beck decirle todas esas cosas a Vega y ver cómo es que ella solamente apretaba los puños y aguantaba sus lagrimas.

-Si Beck, son la pareja perfecta ahora pueden irse a festejar o lo que quieran, yo termino el trabajo y pongo el nombre de Jade, ya no falta mucho y ya trabajamos mucho por hoy.

Dijo todo esto con un tono que yo jamás había escuchado en ella ¿celos?, ¿dolor?... ¿que sentía ella en ese momento? Solamente atine a salir de ahí con Beck abrazándome por los hombros.

-Vamos a cenar algo Beck. La verdad es que muero de hambre.

-Okay amor.

Después de cenar sólo le pedí que me llevara a mi casa porque había sido un día bastante largo para mí. Lo cual no era del todo mentira, pero desde que salimos de la casa de Vega tengo un sentimiento que no se explicar.

Fin Flashback.

No estoy muy segura en qué momento me perdí en mis recuerdos, probablemente fue desde que salí de mi casa, ya que ahora estoy en Hollywood Arts y tengo 20 minutos de retraso para la primera clase, lo único bueno es que me toca con el loco amante de los cocos y a él no le molesta si llegamos un poco tarde a su clase.

Al entrar al salón siento como todas las miradas se posan sobre mí, pero una mirada amenazante de mi parte basta para que me dejen de mirar.

-Jade que bien que te presentas, ya estaba a punto de recoger los proyectos y tu equipo es el único que faltaba. Así que chicos, entréguenme sus proyectos.

Volteo al lugar dónde siempre se sienta Vega y noto que no está, lo cual me pone nerviosa porque ella tiene el proyecto.

-Bien Jade dame tu proyecto.

-Vega lo tiene y no ha llegado.

-En ese caso las dos están reprobadas, porque bien les dije que el proyecto es el 60% de su calificación.

Tonta Vega, en cuanto la vea la mataré con mis tijeras preferidas.

-¡Oh! Lo olvidaba, Tori paso por mi casa en la mañana y me dijo que era importante que te lo diera Jade.

Cat me pasa unas hojas y veo que es el proyecto terminado.

-¡Cat! Pudiste decirme cuando llegue.

-Perdón Jade, lo había olvidado.

-No importa ya Cat.

Le doy el proyecto a Sikowitz y vuelvo a mi lugar.

Sorpresivamente sin Vega en la escuela las clases pasan muy lento y apenas vamos en la hora del almuerzo.

La clase pasada André le hablo por teléfono para pedirle unas partituras que les habían pedido para su última clase y según escuche Vega vendría a dejarlas justo a la hora del almuerzo en el café Asfalto a la mesa donde siempre nos reunimos.

Mi vista viaja al estacionamiento y observo como baja alguien muy apuesto de un convertible que traía puesto el techo, esta persona rodea el auto como un caballero y al abrir la puerta del auto veo como baja Vega ayudada por ese imbécil.

Dejando al idiota de lado Vega se ve hermosa con ese conjunto que trae, es un short algo corto, unos converse blancos y una camisa a cuadros abierta con una blusa completamente blanca debajo…un momento… ¿Acabo de escanear y comerme a Vega con la mirada?...Da lo mismo nadie puede oír mis pensamientos.

¿Qué es lo que estoy sintiendo?, ¿Por qué siento mi interior arder al ver a Vega abrazando a ese idiota y riendo con él?, ¿podrán ser celos? ¡No! Ni siquiera me importa que alguien más que no sea yo pueda hacerla reír, o abrazarla, o besarla, o simplemente estar con ella. Seguro este tipo es como los demás y mañana mismo la deja. O ahora que nos vea a Cat y a mí, y como a todos le gustemos más que Vega.

Tori…digo Vega llega a la mesa acompañada de el imbécil y le da las partitura a André.

-Aquí tienes André ya no es necesario que las termines lo hice anoche.- Termina con una sonrisa algo fingida que no me gusta ver en su rostro.

No sé porque pero quisiera saber quién es el idiota que la está cuidando como si fuera su perro guardián. Iba a preguntarle muy a mi manera pero Beck se me adelanto y sonó más ofensivo que yo.

-Así que no pudiste con ya sabes quién y por eso tienes una nueva conquista. ¿Cuánto durara tu relación esta vez?, ¿Una hora?, ¿Una noche?, a lo mucho les doy un mes.

-¿Ya sabes quién? No pensé que trataras de conquistar a un personaje literario llamado Voldemort Tori, y no puedo creer que te haya rechazado…digo debes de ser la única tras el jajaja- Debo admitir que el imbécil tiene sentido del humor ya que hizo reír a toda la mesa (exepto a Beck y mi que aguante la risa) y por primera vez desde el viernes vi a Tori reír genuinamente.

-Eres un tonto ¿sabes?

-¿Por qué Tori?...el amigo de cabello sedoso y brillante dijo que habías intentado salir con quien tu sabes y ese es Voldemort. Ahora como no me presentas lo haré yo. Hola, mi nombre es Josh, tengo 19 años. Sé muy poco de ustedes… sé que a quien Tori le dio las partituras es Andre y es su mejor amigo, sé que su mejor amiga es Cat y es la hermosa pelirroja aquí sentada, se que Robbie y Rex son raros pero son buenos amigos de Tori.

-¿Y que sabes de mí?- pregunta Beck algo enojado porque el imbécil no lo menciono…y a mi tampoco.

-Se que te llamas Beck y tienes un bonito cabello.

-¿Qué eres de Tori?... ¿su amigo?... ¿su novio?... ¿qué?- pregunta Cat. Creo que está interesada en el novio de Vega y eso es bueno para mí, porque así el imbécil se fija en Cat y Vega sigue disponible.

-Soy su… Auch ¿Por qué me pisas?- Vega le hace entender algo con su mirada- Entiendo… soy su amigo- Vega le habla con la mirada de nuevo y yo no entiendo lo que ella quiere transmitirle pero creo que se quiere ir.- Y ahora seré su chofer de regreso a su casa así que espero verlos pronto.

-Yo no te quiero volver a ver.

-Yo jamás dije que a ti Beck… me refería a André, Cat, Robbie y Rex…y quizá a Jade.-…Espera ¿él sabe quién soy?, ¿Vega le habrá dicho algo?...bien son "amigos" creo que es obvio que si le dijo algo.

Y sonríe, me doy cuenta que al igual que Vega tiene una sonrisa de comercial, me cae mal y al mismo tiempo bien porque no se deja intimidar por Beck.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer: Victorious no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes, son de Dan Schneider. Y no me hago ni un centavo más rica por esto.**

POV Jade

Veo como Jesse, Juan, Nicolás o como se llame abraza a Tori y por los hombros… QUITA…TUS MANOS…DE..MI..TORI.

Creo que se da cuenta de que lo estoy matando con la mirada pero en vez de intimidarse como los demás solo se empieza a reír.

-Vámonos corazón

Este imbécil esta tentando a la muerte y lo sabe porque me sigue viendo. Tori enojada le susurra algo y él le responde, aunque no escucho nada debe ser algo bueno pues su mirada se primero muestra confusión y sonríe. No sé porque pero tengo ganas de llorar.

-Si como no, y yo seguro soy Superman.

-Wow Tori es un superhéroe jejeje

-No lo soy Cat solo era…olvídalo me tengo que ir.

Ella se sube al auto, yo aguanto más y salgo corriendo hacia el armario del conserje, el lugar donde alguna vez empezó lo que sea que tuviera con Tori.

Escucho pasos tras de mí pero no les doy importancia. Me encierro en el armario y mis lágrimas comienzan a caer.

-Porque lloras ni si quiera vale la pena. ¿Cuánto tardo Tori en dejar de amarte?... ¿Un fin de semana?...Jade no me gusta verte llorar y lo sabes.

-¿No te gusta?, entonces date vuelta… yo tengo la culpa de todo lo que está sucediendo por tener pánico ante mis sentimientos por Tori, llegaste a su casa en el preciso instante para que te pudiera usar de excusa pero mi intención no era que tu y yo regresáramos.

-En realidad yo solo iba a casa de Tori por que le había prestado un disco y lo quería de vuelta, entonces vi que le pegabas y todo lo que le dijiste, pensé que ella te había hecho algo malo y por eso habías reaccionado de esa manera…por lo que dije cosas sin pensar ese día. Sé que me comporto como un idiota con Tori y su "amigo", pero antes de que fueras mi novia eras mi mejor amiga y te quiero como si fueras la hermana que nunca tuve.

-Necesito que me ayudes a conquistar a Tori, no quiero que me siga ignorando, extraño sus labios y los momentos que compartimos todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntas.

-Jade eso será bastante difícil, le hicimos mucho daño en tan solo 4 días y ella al parecer ya tiene a alguien más, aparte de que no quiero que te hagas ilusiones, tu padre por mucho que haya cambiado jamás aceptara que su hija ande con alguien de su mismo sexo.

Veo como sale del armario y mis lagrimas vuelven a caer ya que todo lo que me dijo es verdad, dañe mucho a Tori y ella ya tiene a alguien más.

-¡Soy una estúpida!...perdí a quien estoy segura es el amor de mi vida por miedo.

-Eso fue fácil, pensé que tardarías mas en darte cuenta que Tori es el amor de tu vida.

-¿Tu qué demonios haces aquí?, ¿Vienes a burlarte de mí?, ¿A decirme que Tori te prefiere a ti?

-No, en realidad es a todo lo contrario.

**Nota de autora:**

Un capítulo pequeño porque viene con disculpas anticipadas.

No creo poder subir capitulo pronto porque mis notas este periodo estuvieron horribles y mi madre seguro que me quita la computadora.

No odien a Beck el solo lo hace por proteger a Jade.

Si no me castigan habrá nuevo capítulo el domingo.

_Ahora es para mí todo un honor que personas como:_

_**Liz West Vega**__ y __**Zak West**__ comenten en mi fanfic, ya que son personitas a las que yo leo y las que me empecé a interesar por esta pareja._

También muchas gracias a los demás por tomarse tiempo para leer y comentar mi historia.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer: Victorious no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes, son de Dan Schneider. Y no me hago ni un centavo más rica por esto.  
_**

**POV Jade.**

-¿Todo lo contrario? perdona pero no te estoy entendiendo

-Exacto Jade todo lo contrario…No me gusta ver sufrir a Tori y sé que te quiere…

-No me quiere…ni siquiera me ha hablado cada noche como siempre desde que empezamos todo ESO…digo supongo que te conto todo ¿no?

-Por supuesto que me conto todo, y por eso se que ella sufre lo mismo que tu…no digas que no sufras porque yo mismo lo note. Vi como me querías matar solo porque la abrace y le dije "corazón", al principio quería que sintieras lo que ella sintió la noche del viernes, pero me arrepentí cuando vi que luchabas por contener tus lágrimas, corrí tras de ti y el chico del cabello bonito, y escuche todo lo que dijiste de Tori… yo haré lo que Beck no quiso…yo te ayudaré para que deje de ignorarte y luego el plan de reconquista corre por tu cuenta…aunque si necesitas ayuda puedes decírmelo.

No sé porque pero creo que este tipo se podría convertir en mi mejor amigo.

-Aun no me agradas- le dije con media sonrisa que no pude ocultar.-

jajaja y dime que tengo que hacer para agradarle a la gran Jade West

-No volver a estar a menos de 10 centímetros de Tori… o dime que eres gay y Tori no te interesa de esa manera…o que ella te dejo en la Friend Zone… o solamente dime que eres de Tori y porque te preocupas por ella y la quieres tanto.

-Jajaja no soy gay, pero no me gusta Tori y no estoy enamorado de ella y jamás lo haré, no te puedo decir que soy de Tori porque me lo prohibió, pero si te puedo decir que la quiero y me preocupo porque es una persona muy importante en mi vida.-

Si no me dices que eres de Tori entonces no quiero tu ayuda porque puede ser que solo quieras sabotearme y así lograr quedarte con ella.

-No es así, pero no te lo puedo decir…si quieres mi ayuda solo dile a tu amiga Cat que te de mi número de teléfono...antes de que preguntes lo tiene porque Tori aventó su teléfono a un lago el viernes pasado y se ha estado comunicando con el mío.

-No te pediré ayuda...yo sola puedo muchas gracias.

-Bien... lo más seguro es que tu orgullo esté hablando por ti, solo te diré que no la tienes fácil, si prestas atención a muchas personas les gusta Tori.

Y así sin mas se salió del armario del conserje...¿Será cierto?...¿A muchas personas les gustara mi Tori?...Pues será mejor que se alejen de ella si no quieren sufrir mucho daño.  
Llevo mucho tiempo aquí, tanto que ya es hora de mi última clase del día a la que no voy a entrar, ya perdí las demás una clase mas no afectará nada, aparte de que llevo buenas notas. Mejor iré a mi casa a ver que haré para reconquistar a Tori.  
Subo a mi auto y lo pongo en marcha.  
Al llegar a mi casa veo que no hay nadie, lo que es bueno ya que así podré hacer mis planes de reconquista.  
Subo a mi habitación y me siento en la cama a pensar... ¿Cómo reconquistar a una persona súper hermosa y a quien le encanta el romance y tiene a media escuela tras ella?... Creo que será más difícil de lo que pensé.  
Después de dos hora esto es lo que tengo  
Planes de reconquista:  
1.- Decirle a Tori que soy un vampiro y que por eso no quería estar con ella pero que mi amor puede más.  
2.- Hacer de admiradora secreta.  
3.- Escribirle una canción diciendo todo lo que siento.

Bien, descartando la primera creo que mis ideas son perfectas...solo hay un problema, a mi no me gusta ser de esas personas cursis, aunque por Tori lo intentaré.

Recuerdo que no he comido y me preparo un ligero sándwich.

-Que comida tan nutritiva Jadelyn

-Padre, no sabía que vendrías a comer.

-¿A comer? Jade son las ocho de la noche…¿No has comido nada en todo el día?

-Al parecer perdí la noción del tiempo.

-Hija…aunque no sepa demostrarlo mucho me preocupas. ¿Te pasa algo grave?...Desde el Viernes estas así.

-Lo que pasa es… no sé cómo decirte esto, es que estoy enamorada de alguien, y me di cuenta demasiado tarde, desde el viernes esta persona me ignora, y siento un vacío extraño.

-Mira hija, en primer lugar debes estar segura de que lo que sientes es amor y no solo quieras que este tras de ti.

-¿Y como sabré si es amor?

-Si cada vez que se acerca a ti sientes nervios, si crees que todo lo que hace es perfecto, si crees que _él_ es perfecto, entonces es amor.

Siento que debo decirle a mi padre que quien me gusta es Tori…y obviamente es una chica.

-Amm padre…sobre eso…quien mu gusta es…una chica.

-Yo…Jade…yo tenía mis sospechas, pero es muy diferente el tenerlas a que tú las confirmes…no esperes que te entienda a la perfección…voy a comprar la cena…¿Quieres comida china?...perfecto… vuelvo en 20 minutos…mientras…analiza si en realidad estás enamorada de Tori.

-Yo…yo… yo nunca mencioné a Tori.

-Ya lo sé Jade pero ya te lo dije, tenía mis sospechas, ahora si me niegas que es Tori, y es creíble te regalo el auto que querías.

-Yo… a mi no…no lo puedo negar Tori me gusta demasiado.

-Bueno vuelvo en 20 minutos

Sé que va a traer la comida porque quiere estar solo para asimilar todo lo que dije, lo sé porque él es igual a mí en la forma de ser.

**Nota Autora:**

De nuevo yo con un capítulo corto...creo, la verdad no sé muy bien porque me castigaron mi computadora y estoy escribiendo en el celular y es bastante incómodo la verdad, pero tenía esto en mi cabeza desde la semana pasada.  
Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer y comentar mi fic. Me hacen muy feliz sus comentarios.  
Y pues ya...ustedes me leen en el siguiente capítulo y yo los leo en los comentarios...eso sonó tan Fa de "Las palabras de Fa", Jaja si no la conocen y les gusta leer deberían verla hace vídeos de libros y así. (YouTube)  
Los amo mil Bye.


	4. Capítulo 4

Capitulo 4.

POV Josh

Parte uno del plan terminada. Ahora solo tengo que hacer que Tori deje de ignorar a Jade, antes de esta charla tenía mis dudas sobre meterme en el asunto para que estuvieran juntas, pero ahora estoy seguro de que Jade si quiere a mi hermana.

Llego al estacionamiento y veo que no está el auto, mientras comienzo a caminar hacia mi departamento, llamo a la casa con la esperanza de que Tori me conteste y me diga que no le ha hecho nada malo a mi bebé.

-¿Hola?

-Tori, ¿te llevaste mi auto?

-Sí, es que te tardaste demasiado y tenía hambre, encendí el auto y fui por una hamburguesa. Y luego lo pase a dejar a tu departamento y me fui caminando a la casa.

-Okay, ¿Hoy si te quedaras en casa?

-Sí, es que no tengo ropa en tu departamento más que los dos cambios de emergencia que ya use y pues papás no están y tampoco Trina, así podre lavar la ropa necesaria, hacer maletas y mudarme contigo por una temporada, solo si aun sigue la propuesta, la verdad quiero alejarme de lugares donde Jade sepa que puedo estar, la quiero olvidar y en mi casa hay recuerdos con ella por todos lados.- Me dice como queriendo llorar.

-Claro que sigue la propuesta, eres mi hermana no te dejaría en la calle por más que peleemos. Quieres que mañana pase por ti para que te vengas a mi hermoso hogar.

-Ya que te ofreces diré que si y así ahorro lo del Taxi.

-Jajaja, entonces te veo mañana sis.

Y me corto la llamada, una costumbre muy de ella cuando hablamos es cortarme así, sin des pedirse.

-Al otro día-

Llego a la casa y abro con la llave que aun tengo, subo al cuarto de mi hermana y la veo dormida. Tengo una idea brillante y lleno un vaso con agua.

-¡Hora de despertar para ir a la escuela!- grito mientras le tiro toda el agua del vaso en la cara.

-¡Josh!- me grita pero es tarde yo ya estoy bajando las escaleras para hacer el desayuno.

Veinte minutos después baja Tori completamente arreglada para ir a la escuela.

-¿Alguna razón para despertarme media hora antes?

-Es un día hermoso, y hoy te dan la calificación de los trabajos donde yo ayude y quiero saber cuanto tengo de calificación. Por cierto, pensaste en lo que te dije, de que Jade estaba celosa de mí.

-En realidad si he estado pensando en eso, y mientras más pienso en ello más absurdo me parece.

-Tori, tengo una duda, ¿Por qué no quieres decirles que soy tu hermano?

-Josh, Beck y Jade me creen una estúpida, que crees que pensaran si en lugar de hacer lo que cualquier adolescente normal haría, que es emborracharse y conocer a alguien más, termine en el departamento de mi hermano mayor llorando con un bote de helado. Mejor que piensen que tengo más amigos y no solo tú.

-Sis, tú tienes amigos aquí, que en la otra escuela no supieran apreciar lo que tenían es otra cosa, estas personas te quieren. Ahora si no quieres que yo sea tu único amigo y confidente, pues no sé supongo que puedes buscar a alguien más.

-Por supuesto que no, yo te quiero mucho y me gusta que seas mi único apoyo, solo no quiero más burlas de Beck y Jade.

-No creo que Jade se burle de ti, en realidad le gustas.

-No lo creo, solo fui un juego y ella lo dijo. Mejor desayunemos en silencio, o terminare llorando.

A los cinco minutos de haber empezado el desayuno en silencio Tori empezó a hablar. Ya decía yo que no podía estar tan callada.

-Por cierto, no me molestaría Cat de cuñada.

-Tengo que conocerla un poco más, y ahí entras tu, ¿me ayudarías con Cat?

-¿Y qué quieres que yo haga?

-Solo que hagas que coincidamos en más lugares y poco a poco se dará todo.

-Jaja, seguro yo te ayudo. Ahora, es hora de ser mi súper chofer y llevarme a la escuela y luego vas a trabajar o lo que sea que hagas en el día y nos vemos aquí en la tarde.

-Ya en Hollywood Arts-

-¿Tienes muchas clases con Jade hoy?

-Solo las primeras dos horas que son con el loco de Sikowitz

-Sigo pensando que ella te quiere y te lo demostrara en algún momento.

-Y yo digo lo que ella me dijo; solo fui un juego que ya acabo.

Se baja del auto sin despedirse. Así que me siento en el borde de la ventanilla.

-Ni siquiera un adiós. En realidad no soy tu chofer- Le grito en broma.

-Te amo. Nos vemos en la tarde.- me grita ella igual en broma.

**** POV Jade ****

-Te amo. Nos vemos en la tarde.- Esas palabras en los labios de Tori, y que se las diga a otra persona me mata aunque, aunque sea en broma. Ayer Josh me convenció de que no le gusta Tori, pero no puedo evitar sentir celos, digo hasta las mejores relaciones empezaron siendo solo amigos.

Camino lento al salón igual falta mucho.

-Te traje tu café, negro y con dos de azúcar.

-Gracias Beck- En ese momento Tori se percata de que entramos al salón y cierra su cuaderno de golpe.

Beck y yo tomamos asiento juntos detrás de Tori y Cat, y entra el loco del profesor.

-Estuve revisando sus trabajos y dan pena, como es que nadie pudo hacer un análisis de su compañero si lo estaban haciendo juntos, con solo preguntarle era suficiente. Lo único que tenían que hacer era poner todo eso en una buena redacción. El equipo que pensé que sería el peor, resulto siendo el mejor, en realidad se conocen bien y tienen talento para escribir. Tori y Jade tienen el 60%, ahora solo hagan los demás exámenes y tienen un 10.

No entiendo como fue el mejor si Tori me corrió de su casa y solo llevábamos unas cuantas cualidades de ella. El profesor me entrega el trabajo y al leer lo que Tori escribió sobre mi es exactamente mi carácter y todo. Y al ver como escribió sobre ella para hacer creer que era yo quien lo escribió realmente me impresiono el cuanto me conoce.

-Bien, ya que ustedes tienen todo el porcentaje de ese trabajo pueden irse, a desayunar o algo mientras veo que hacer con los otros.

Tori y yo salimos del salón y ella comienza a caminar hacia la salida.

-Vega…Tori como es que terminaste tu sola todo.- Le dije mientras caminaba tras ella. Y vi que oculto muy bien una sonrisa cuando le dije por su nombre.

-No lo hice sola, me ayudo Josh, el me describió y yo solo lo escribí a tu manera.

-Yo no merezco esa nota, ni siquiera ayude.

-Déjalo así ya, si tratas de hablar con Sikowitz puede que nos repruebe por hacer un poco de trampa. Ahora me voy tengo cosas que hacer.

Y se fue, aun queda más de hora y media libre y no sé qué hacer, supongo que iré por mas café. En serio extraño nuestros pequeños momentos donde solo éramos Tori y Jade, riendo de cosas tontas que nadie entendería.

*Usa la mochila como escudo por si llueven golpes*

Juro que no quería dejarlos tanto tiempo, pero por más que rogaba no me daban mi computadora. Ahorita puedo poner esto porque mi hermana me prestó la suya (amo a mi hermana), pero no me gusta porque es de las pequeñas y no me acostumbro al pequeño teclado. Son aproximadamente las 2 a.m donde vivo y mi imaginación se puso a trabajar como loca y ya tengo bastante del siguiente capítulo y espero no dejarlos más de una semana.

Los amo mil. Bye.

Por cierto si quieren mi twitter esta en mi perfil.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Disclaimer: Victorious no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes, son de Dan Schneider. Y no me hago ni un centavo más rica por esto.**

POV Jade.

El día pasó demasiado lento, pero ahora ya es la hora del almuerzo y estoy esperando a que lleguen todos en la mesa de siempre.

-Holis Jade

-Hola Cat, ¿has visto a los demás? Ya pasaron los diez minutos que normalmente tardan todos en llegar.

-Beck fue por tu desayuno y el de él, Robbie dijo que tenía que ir a buscar un libro a la biblioteca, y André y Tori fueron a ver lo de su calificación de las partituras de ayer porque es su calificación del periodo y el profesor ya no va a venir hasta que empiece el siguiente periodo.

-Oh, entonces solo somos tú y yo.

-Se que quieres que Tori esté aquí pero, supongo que por ahora te tienes que conformar conmigo.

-Pero Cat, porque dices eso

-Jade aunque lo parezca no soy tonta, se que amas a Tori.

-Si, pero me di cuenta demasiado tarde.

-Nunca es tarde, ahora calla que vienen todos, incluso André y Tori.

Yo quiero saber cómo le fue a Tori en su trabajo pero no puedo solo decirle porque me ignora pero Cat hace el trabajo por mí.

-Hey Tori ¿Cómo les fue en el trabajo de música?

-Bien creo- dice Tori sin muchas ganas.

-¿Bien?, ¿Solo bien?, Tori el profesor dijo que había sido el mejor trabajo, hasta me siento mal, digo es que lo hicimos juntos y solo faltaba el gran final, pero seguro tardaste toda la noche en terminar.

-No es nada André, aparte debes saber que no podía y Josh me ayudó.

-Pues le debo una, gracias a él tuvimos toda la calificación.

-Supongo

Ver a vega responder como si nada importara me molesta y me pone mal, aparte de que escuchar que hable de Josh me enoja mucho. Veo de lejos como Trina viene enojada hacia nuestra mesa.

-¡Victoria Vega! ¿Me quieres explicar porque te viniste sin mí y aparte de que cuando fui a tu cuarto no había ropa tuya en ningún mueble?

¿Vega se fue de casa? Yo quiero oír la explicación que tenga.

-Trina…es…que…yo…¿No podemos hablar cuando termine de comer?

-¡No!, ¡Quiero que me expliques!

En eso suena el celular de Trina y veo el carro de Josh en el estacionamiento y estoy segura de que ve a Trina gritándole a Tori.

-¿Qué quieres?- Que manera tan sutil de contestar el teléfono.

-Saber porque le estas gritando a Tori- Le contesta por ambos lados por el teléfono y atrás de ella.

Siento que Trina lo va a golpear por meterse en algo que no le importa pero en su lugar corre y lo abraza.

-¿Cuándo llegaste de México y porque no me avisaste?

-Llegue el viernes y cuando les iba a decir apareció algo mas importante en mi puerta- Dijo mirando hacía Tori.- ¿Porque le gritabas a Tori?

-Hoy en la mañana que fui a buscarla no estaba en su cuarto y parece que se va a mudar o algo.

-Sí, eso puede que sea mi culpa. Va a vivir conmigo por un buen rato. ¿Tri, podemos hablar de eso en tu casa?- Dice al notar que tiene la atención de todos en la mesa. Me sorprende que Trina le caiga bien.

-Bien, pero me tendrás que llevar porque mi auto se descompuso y tuve que venir caminando.

-Jajajaja, si te hubieras despertado antes habrías podido llegar en mi auto con Tori. ¿Sabías que no tenía auto?- Termina preguntándole a Tori

-Tal vez- Dice Tori con diversión

-¿Y porque no me dijiste?

-Venganza por todas las veces que ella me dejo.

-Me parece justo.

-¡Josh! ¿Porque siempre estas de su lado? Y no es por ser grosera pero ¿qué haces aquí?

-En primera yo no estoy de ningún lado, y estoy aquí porque quería saber cómo le había ido a Tori con los trabajos y a decirle que sus maletas ya están en mi departamento.

-Pues en los trabajos tuve 10 en ambos, y gracias por llevarlas. Aun así le debemos explicaciones a Trina y pues podríamos ir a comer con ella, y después ya irnos al departamento.

-Claro.

-Gracias hermano, por haber ayudado a Tori en el gran final, te debo una.- Dice André como si lo conociera desde siempre

-No es nada André.

-Yo…igual… gracias…por el trabajo- Le digo para que Tori al menos me note.

-No importa Jade. No fue nada.

Se quedaron aquí Trina y Josh, y luego se acabo el descanso.

-Hora de ir a las dos horas de clases restantes.- Dice Trina

-Bien, en dos horas estoy aquí por ustedes.

-Por supuesto her… Auch porque me pateas Tori.- Tori le susurra algo y trina pone los ojos en blanco pero yo quiero saber que iba a decir.

-Hermoso no me importa si me pegas lo tenía que decir.- Y Tori la volvió a patear

Me duele que Tori se ponga celosa de alguien que no sea yo

-Hey, ya no peleen, si soy hermoso aunque no lo quieras aceptar Tori

-Ya cállate y adiós.

-Adiós a todos

-Adiós- respondemos todos a la vez y cada uno se va a su clase.

Yo voy a música y Tori a literatura según dice su horario.

Son las dos horas más largas de mi vida. Estaba acostumbrada a que Tori me mandara mensajes y al final yo la llevaba a su casa, pero ahora la llevara Josh.

Es hora de la salida y encuentro a Beck, ya que él me trajo porque yo no quería manejar, ahora nos tenemos que ir juntos.

-Te llevo a tu casa Jade

-Sí, gracias.

Veo como Tori nos ve y se pasa de largo.

-Adiós Tori.- Le digo con la esperanza de que me dirija la palabra.

-Adiós.- Dice ella secamente y sin voltear a verme.

-Creo que vas a tardar en lograr que te deje de ignorar.

-Lo sé

Me subo al auto de Beck y por la ventana veo como Trina se reúne con ellos y los tres sonrientes se suben al auto en camino a la casa Vega.

Haré que esas sonrisas hermosas y verdaderas vuelvan a ser para mi Tori, lo juro.  
_

Toc Toc ¿aun hay alguien leyendo esto?

-Releí esto como 20 veces y aun no me convence del todo y no sé por qué.-

Disculpen prometo ya subir al menos un capitulo semanal, es que estoy con finales, extras, calificaciones y todo en mi cabeza esta revuelto porque ha llegado alguien a poner mi mundo de cabeza y eso no me agrada. Y todo empezó con una canción de Ha*Ash llamada "Si pruebas una vez".

Nos vemos el siguiente sábado/domingo.

PD: ¿Vieron que hice el capítulo más largo que los anteriores (o eso creo)? ¿Les gustan así o los hago más cortos?

Cualquier cosa, crítica, golpes y demás en los comentarios por favor.

Los amo Bye.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Disclaimer: Victorious no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes, son de Dan Schneider. Y no me hago ni un centavo más rica por esto.**

POV Jade

Ya es viernes y las cosas no mejoran. Tori sigue ignorándome, pero hoy tengo una oportunidad de hacer que me note, es cumpleaños de Josh y Trina le está preparando una fiesta sorpresa, aunque sé que fue idea de Tori, pero como iba a ser muy obvio que Tori dejara de estar con él pues Trina la va a organizar, el punto es que Tori y Cat tenían la tarea de distraerlo y pues me uní a Cat, y como Tori no se opuso pues ya soy parte del plan. Vine a cambiarme de ropa mientras ellas pasaban por Josh.

Tocan la puerta de mi casa y cuando la abro veo a mi pelirroja amiga Cat, y atrás de ella están Josh y Tori en el carro discutiendo, seguramente es por mí.

-Hola Cat ¿Ya sabes dónde vamos a ir?

-Jade, no sé si te va a gustar la idea.

-¿Por qué?

-Decidieron ir a patinar sobre hielo, y tú no sabes, y siempre me dices que es porque no te gusta estar en agua estancada y congelada. Les dije lo que pasaba y están viendo a que otro lugar podríamos ir, bueno Josh intentando convencer a Tori.

-Pues vamos a patinar, no creo que sea tan difícil. ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?

\- Jade ni siquiera tienes patines.

-Claro que los tengo, mi padre me los compró en mi cumpleaños, según para que hiciera algo artístico. Voy por ellos.

Subo por mis patines y al regresar veo como Tori está hablando con Cat, y parece que a Josh lo dejaron solo esperándome en la puerta.

-¿Te abandonaron?- le pregunto burlona.

-No, una de ellas me ayuda a conquistar a la otra.- Eso que dice me asusta.

-Espera, ¿Quién te está ayudando? Dijiste que Tori no te interesaba lo recuerdas… ¿Verdad?

-Nunca dije que no me interesaba, yo dije que no me gustaba. Pero como no has hecho nada por reconquistarla…te dejaré con la duda de a quien intento conquistar.

-Pero he intentado acercarme y ella solo me ignora.

-No importa, subamos al auto y a ninguna le digas sobre esto, que le puedes decir a la equivocada.

-¿Joshito me puedo ir al frente contigo?- le dice Tori con tono infantil que me encanta.

-Cat lo pidió primero Tori, pero de regreso puedes.

-¿Y si me voy corriendo atrás del carro? Digo así hago ejercicio.

-Deja de estar de infantil y sube atrás.

Ella solo le saca la lengua de manera infantil y sube al carro y yo después de ella. Ella solo va viendo por la ventana y yo admirándola disimuladamente.

-Si tomas una foto seguro que dura más.- Me dice volteando a verme y con una pequeña sonrisa que se pierde con su enojo.

No puedo creer lo que pasa después de eso, simplemente me sonrojo, yo Jade West la bruja mala del Oeste me sonroje por ser descubierta. Solo hay algo bueno Tori está intentando no reírse, al menos ya llame un poco su atención. El resto del camino es callado, solamente se escucha la música que puso Josh.

Al llegar me da una sensación extraña, yo no sé ponerme los patines como todos hacen, y mucho menos sé patinar, a cada clase que iba me inventaba algo y así ya no la tenía que tomar. Tori y Josh ya se pusieron los patines y él le está ayudando a Cat a ponerse los suyos, mientras yo aquí fingiendo que sé cómo ponérmelos.

-Si los dejas amarrados así lo más seguro es que te lastimes algún tobillo, o que te caigas no sé que es mejor.- Escucho esa voz tras de mí, pero no le tomo importancia ni intento saber quién es. Sigo peleando con los cordones, me desespero y los suelto con rabia.

Siento como toman mi pie, lo recargan sobre algo y como hace movimientos con el cordón, antes de poder decir algo veo que ese alguien es mi castaña favorita, quien sin voltear a verme ata el otro cordón.

-Gra…gracias

-Te dije que podrías torcerte un tobillo, o peor caerte y provocar un accidente con tantas personas que hay.- Y sin más se va con Josh.

Como puedo llego con ellos.

-Bien aquí están las entradas y es una hora completa. Tori, Cat no sabe patinar y me pidió de favor que si le enseñaba ¿Te molesta?

-No, claro que no, yo estaré dando vueltas por ahí, igual y encuentro a mi príncipe azul…o princesa nunca se sabe.

Eso ultimo me dolió demasiado, no puede estar pensando en ligar, llevamos una semana de ¿terminar?, el punto es que no puede pensar en alguien más, yo no puedo.

-Jade ¿Te molesta estar sola dando vueltas así como ella?- Me pregunta Josh.

-No, yo puedo estar sola.

-Pero Jade

-No importa Cat, puedo estar sola.

En cuanto entramos al hielo me agarro de la barda.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, es solo un mareo Josh, seguro ahorita se me pasa.- Le miento.

-Bien.- Él toma a Cat de la cintura y le empieza a decir cómo hacerle, Tori esta patinando por toda la pista como dijo que lo haría, y yo como una tonta agarrada a la barda.

Después de aproximadamente dos minutos un tipo medio guapo se me acerca.

-Hola, ¿y si para que no estés sola vienes conmigo hermosa?

-¡Largo!- Le grito y él se espanta y se va.

-Maldita loca- Eso me enfurece, pero no le puedo hacer nada, pero veo como Tori accidentalmente pasa a golpearlo con su cuerpo, pero al ser hielo y estar en patines hace que él pierda en equilibrio y se caiga.

-Perdón, perdí el control.- Dice ella casi muriendo de la risa mientras sigue patinando y sin darle importancia al tipo en el suelo. Pronto llegan mis tres acompañantes de nuevo conmigo y Cat medio patinando, medio caminando.

-¿Qué fue eso?

-Perdí el control.

-Patinas desde que tienes cinco años y nunca has perdido el control así.

-Déjame quieres.

-Bien, no vine a cuestionarte sobre porque tiraste al pobre, vine a ver a Jade.

-¿A mí?

-Sí, Cat me dijo que no patinas muy bien. ¿Quieres que llamemos a un instructor o algo?

-No, si patino, pero no tengo muchas ganas.

-Bueno, cualquier cosa nos dices, vi como el amigo al que Tori tiro te estaba molestando si vuelve nos dices y ya.

-Que no lo tire, bueno si pero fue un accidente.

-Accidente, si claro, como cuando mi ex se cayó a la alberca después de tocar tu guitarra.

-Pues sí, ambos fueron accidentes, seguiré en mi búsqueda de amor.

-Ustedes también váyanse si quieren yo me quedare aquí un rato más, y después ya voy con ustedes.- Les digo con una pequeña sonrisa, me alegra pensar que posiblemente Tori tiro al tipo solo por insultarme, pero eso de que busque el amor me desanimo, yo quiero tener todo su amor de vuelta. Sin decirme nada se van.

El mismo tipo que trato de hablarme, y que luego "accidentalmente" cayo viene a toda velocidad y hace que me caiga así como Tori lo tiro a él, no avanza mucho cuando el cae peor que yo, ese fue Josh haciendo lo que Tori anteriormente, solo que él es más pesado y por eso el tipo cayo con más fuerza.

Yo sigo sin poder ponerme de pie completamente pues está muy resbaloso, veo una mano frente a mí y dudo en tomarla.

-Vamos, no te voy a tirar, si lo quisiera ya lo habría hecho.

Tomo la mano de Tori y ella me ayuda, me vuelvo a sujetar de la barda.

-Gracias.

-Por nada, no te puedo dejar tirada, me estorbarías para dar vuelta.

Me río y ella también, después de una semana está riendo conmigo de nuevo.

-¿Quieres que te enseñe a patinar?

-¿Cómo sabes que no sé?

-Para empezar no te sabias poner los patines, eso dice mucho.

-¿Me ayudarías?

-Claro, y al tipo que te tiro se le acabo su hora, así no habrá problemas.

-Pero entramos al mismo tiempo.

-Sí, pero el encargado vio todo y lo saco por poner en riesgo a los demás.

-¿Y por que a ti y a Josh no?

-Porque lo mío fue un accidente, y Josh es amigo del encargado.

Tori no me deja seguir hablando pues pone una mano en mi cintura y me ayuda a patinar, después de veinte minutos ya sé patinar y ella me suelta la cintura, me desanima un poco, pero hace algo que no esperaba, toma mi mano y entrelaza sus dedos con los míos, esto es como un sueño. Y como todo sueño se acaba. Beck va entrando a la pista.

-Jade amor, Tori nos puedes dejar solos.

-Oh, sí claro.- Ella suelta mi mano y se va con Josh.

-Oye que te pasa, estaba yo muy feliz espero que sea algo importante o no te perdonaré que hayas interrumpido mi momento.

-Es importante, hay una persona que me gusta y quiero que me ayudes.

-No digas que yo de nuevo.

-Pues si eres tú, Jade en serio te quiero y solo quiero una oportunidad, con Tori no tienes ni eso y lo sabes.

-Pero…- Y antes de que pueda decir algo me da un beso que toda la pista está viendo, y yo no lo aparto.

-Vamos con tus amigos para que les des la noticia que regresamos.

Llegamos con ellos y Beck habla antes que todos.

-¿Qué creen? Jade y yo nos estamos dando otra oportunidad como novios.

-Sí, bueno ustedes siempre terminan y regresan, era de esperarse. ¿Josh puedo dejar mis patines en tu auto?

-Aun queda media hora.

-Sí, ya me aburrí, y no encontré nada en mi búsqueda, iré por un café o a caminar.

-Pues también me aburrí, voy contigo.

-¿Puedo ir con ustedes?- Pregunta tímidamente Cat, y veo como se voltean a ver.

-Pues sí, si quieres sirve de que le decimos la verdad al menos a Cat, me siento un poco mal mintiéndole a mi mejor amiga.

-Nos unimos- Dice Beck a mi lado.

Nos salimos todos de la pista. Se quitan los patines y me siento torpe al no saber cómo quitármelos, Tori me iba a ayudar cuando Beck se interpone en su camino y me los quita él.

-Bien ya estamos afuera ¿Qué verdad me tenían que decir?

-No es momento Cat, mejor te contamos otro día.

Suena el teléfono de Cat y es Trina, diciendo que es hora de ir a la fiesta.

-Creo que será, mejor regresar a casa, pero ahora si me voy en taxi Josh y no es por infantil, simplemente necesito pensar… a solas.- Y sin dejar que él le conteste algo para un taxi y le dice a donde ir.

-Nosotros también nos vamos por separado. Tengo que hablar con Beck.

-Pues no les queda de otra, después de todo no los iba a dejar subir a mi auto, vámonos Cat.

-Wow, no le agradamos

-No le agradas Beck ¿Por qué apareciste? todo era perfecto

-Porque te amo y quiero regresar como siempre

-Pero yo no, yo amo a la hermosa castaña que se fue en taxi pensando que tú y yo regresamos, cuando no es así, no te hagas más daño.

-Pero te amo, y tu a mí.

-Sí, pero es un amor completamente diferente al que siento por ella, a ti solo te quiero como un hermano, y ella es el amor de mi vida. ¿Seguiremos siendo amigos después de esto?

-Necesito tiempo.

-Bien, adiós.

-Adiós.

Tomo un taxi y llego a la casa Vega donde será la fiesta. Toco el timbre y me abre Trina.

-¿Y los demás?

-¿Nadie llego? se vinieron mucho antes.

-Tori, pero como zombi y solo se encerró en su cuarto y me dijo que la despertará cuando Emma Watson dejara de ser tan guapa, le dije que eso era casi imposible y me dijo que por eso lo había dicho.

En eso llegan Cat y Josh.

-¿Cómo es que llegaron después que yo?

-Cat quería saber la verdad y se lo dije.

-¿Eso significa que no lo ocultaremos más?

-No, solo Cat lo sabe, así que el secreto sigue ¿Qué tan mal llegó?

-Dijo que no la despertaras a menos de que Emma Watson dejará de ser guapa.

-Entonces dormirá eternamente, ¿Y estos globos?

-Era para tu fiesta sorpresa, pero que Tori llegara así me saco de onda y no te recibí como debía.

-Uy, podemos festejar otro día ¿Quién mas está invitado?

-Pues André y Robbie, dijeron que ya venían y mis padres, que llegan en cinco minutos y ya saben del secreto así que no te preocupes.

-Bien, la bajaré a la fuerza, ahorita vengo.

Dos minutos después bajan sonriendo como si nada.

-¿Ya todo bien hermanita?

-Si Tri, sabes que luego exagero las cosas pero ya todo bien.

Luego llegan nuestros amigos faltantes y justo después los señores Vega.

Después de un rato comienza a llover muy fuerte y todos los padres comienzan a marcar y como ya es tarde la señora Vega nos dejará a todos quedarnos a dormir. Me sorprende que sepan que Tori ya no vive aquí y por las miradas de su madre supongo que ella sabe todo lo que paso entre su hija y yo.

-¿Tori que le paso a tu celular?

-Ah, sí, se cayó en un lago accidentalmente.

-Tori, cuando dices accidente es porque lo hiciste apropósito.

-Ya sé, quería un nuevo teléfono y pensé que así me darían otro.

-No eres la mejor mintiendo pero dejémoslo así. Ahora todos a dormir. Los chicos en el cuarto de huéspedes, y las chicas en el de Tori, y Trina en su cuarto.

Subimos todos a las habitaciones. Esta será una larga noche.

¿Tarde pero seguro?

Lo que uno logra hacer en la madrugada. Espero que aun haya gente leyendo esto y si no, pues igual lo voy a terminar aunque sea lento, perdón pero he tenido muchos problemas, lo bueno es que ya tengo mi propia computadora de nuevo. Ya no se que mas decir es la 1:30 donde vivo y se me seco el cerebro. Cualquier crítica, duda o golpe virtual en los comentarios.

Los amo mil. Bye.


	7. Capítulo 7

**POV Jade**

-¿Y cómo dormiremos entonces?- pregunta Trina

-Los chicos en el cuarto de huéspedes, Cat y Jade en el mío, tú en el tuyo, y yo en este- dijo señalando una puerta a la que nunca he entrado pensando que era un gimnasio o algo así.

-¿Qué? ¿Y donde dormiré yo?- pregunta Josh

-Tú eres un chico, dormirás en el cuarto de huéspedes

-No, ahí solo hay dos camas y son pequeñas.

-Si no te molesta dormir en el sofá, puedes dormir en el mismo cuarto que yo.

-Pues prefiero el sofá que el suelo.

Espera un segundo ¿dormirán en la misma habitación?, seguro ahorita Trina lo impide, por muy bien que Josh le caiga no puede dejar que duerma con Tori ¿o sí?

-Pues por mi está bien, buenas noches.

-Descansa Tri.

-Bien yo voy por un pijama, de los pocos que dejé en mi cuarto y a darle unos a Cat y a Jade.

-Sí, yo veré con que podemos dormir los chicos y yo.

-Josh, deberías decirles la verdad a ellos también, en realidad me siento mal mintiendo y haciendo que todos mientan por mí, yo le diré a Jade después, primero tengo que prepararme mentalmente.

¿Verdad? Volvemos al secreto que guardan y ahora todos menos yo van a saber.

**POV Josh**

-Entremos al cuarto hay muchas cosas que explicar

-¿De qué verdad habla Tori?

-Primero, es rarísimo contestarte Rex, pero la verdad es que Tori y yo no somos amigos, mucho menos novios, la verdad es que es mi hermana.

-¿Qué? ¿Desde cuándo?- pregunto Robbie

-Desde que nació- conteste riendo

-Eso explica el por qué la cuidas tanto y que sus padres permitan que viva contigo, ¿Quién mas sabe?

-Hasta ahora solo ustedes y Cat, nuestra familia ha estado guardando el secreto, pero es muy incomodo, por eso Tori está intentando acabar con todo, André se que ayer Tori te dijo lo que pasó el viernes pasado y por eso no le hablas muy bien a Jade, pero es muy obvio que la ignores de un día para otro.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué paso con Jade?

-Nada Robbie, si ninguna de ellas te dice no tenemos porque decirte nosotros.

Y luego de un rato se van.

**POV Jade**

-¿De qué secreto hablan Tori?

-No es nada tan importante, solo una excusa del porque me comporto así de extraña a veces. No todos saben lo que pasó la semana pasada y mi cambió de actitud y bipolaridad los saca de onda. – No sé porque pero no le creo completamente.

-¿Así que nadie sabe?

-Solo Trina, Josh y André, al menos por mi parte.

-Pero tu mamá me ve raro, creí que ella sabía.

-No, solo le dije que tuve problemas contigo pero que sólo lo normal, si mi mamá se entera de que me gustan las chicas, seguro me odiaría…Aquí les dejo la ropa para dormir, y si mañana temprano se quieren cambiar hay ropa que ustedes han ido dejando "de emergencia" en el cajón de arriba.

Recuerdo lo de la ropa de emergencia, cada pijamada que hacíamos era aquí era muy seguido, así que decidimos dejar ropa para el otro día, a veces venia Cat y veíamos películas toda la noche, cuando solo éramos Tori y yo hasta nos quedábamos dormidas abrazadas. Creó que a ella también recordó lo mismo que yo, me volteo a ver y luego sacudió la cabeza.

-Tori…yo.- Y sin dejarme hablar se fue del cuarto.

-Aún te quiere, solo dale tiempo.

-Pero la quiero conmigo ahora. En la pista esos 20 minutos fueron lo mejor que me ha pasado en la semana y quiero estar con ella así, siempre.

-Jade, le dolió mucho lo que le dijiste, y ella planeaba enfrentar a sus padres por ti…debes darle tiempo, por ahora será mejor dormir que ya son las dos de la mañana.

-Sí, creó que será lo mejor.

**POV Tori**

Recordar sobre las pijamadas me puso triste y camino sin prestar atención a nada hasta el cuarto de Josh que es donde dormiré. Cuando veo a mi hermano sentado leyendo me siento al lado de él.

-Soy una estúpida

-Claro que no lo eres.

-Si lo soy, hoy no debí hacer nada de lo que hice simplemente debí seguir ignorándola, hubiera dolido menos cuando nos dijo que volvió con Beck.

-No lo eres, solamente estas enamorada.

-El amor es un asco.

-¡Tori!

-Yo creo que estas equivocada Tori.- me dice Trina entrando al cuarto y sentándose con nosotros.

-Hola Tri, ¿Necesitas algo?

-Hablar con Tori, verán, hay un chico que me engaño con otra casi en mis narices y luego, me dijo que solo estaba conmigo porque le gustaba Tori.

Tres ...

-No, se que no es tu culpa, incluso sé que jamás le harías caso, en realidad ya ni si quiera me gusta, estoy saliendo con alguien más y que solo me quiere por ser yo misma, lo que quería decirte es que a veces hay que dejar ir a las personas para poder ser feliz, y no culpar sólo al amor.

-Tienes razón Tri, lo mejor es que me aleje y…

-Pero, no es tu caso, West se ve que te quiere, y tú a ella, solo no caigas a la primera, no se lo dejes tan fácil.

-Pero tampoco tan difícil.- Completa Josh.

-Ya no entendí

-Deja que te conquiste hermana eres muy lenta.

-Esperen un momento, ¿Trina estas saliendo con alguien? y lo peor es que no me enteré y no le dije que si te hacía daño lo lamentaría.

-En realidad él lo sabe, es Dylan, ahora me tengo que ir a dormir. Adiós.- Sale del cuarto antes de que Josh le diga algo. Pero él está tranquilo.

-¿Tú ya lo sabías?- le preguntó.

-Técnicamente no, me dijo que le gustaba mi hermana y que intentaría salir con ella, nunca pensé que fuera ESA hermana, digo se la pasan peleando, pero me alegro por ellos. Igual el lunes hablaré con él.

-Bien, creo que ya es hora de dormir.- Me acuesto en la cama, él apaga la luz y luego se acuesta en el sofá.

-¿Cómo vas con Cat?

-Bien, iremos al cine mañana en la noche, pero aún nos estamos conociendo, es más deberías venir con Jade así como hoy y sería una cita doble.

-Pero dijeron que no se lo dejará tan fácil e invitarla a salir es como si la perdonara.

-Sí, pero le puedo mandar a Cat un mensaje para que le sugiera que te invite, tú haces como que le piensas, después aceptas, sales con ella y son felices de nuevo.

-Sí, creo que podría funcionar… espera no que tonterías digo, ella sale con Beck y yo ya no quiero que me haga más daño buenas noches.

-Pero, puedes darle una oportunidad a que te explique.

-¿Estas de su lado? Traidor.

-No estoy de lado de nadie solo las estoy ayudando a ambas.

-Ya no me hables.

No me molesta que la intenté ayudar, me molesta que el siempre es mi apoyo aunque haga las cosas mal siempre me ayuda, y ahora la está ayudando a ella, ella la persona que logra hacer que me sienta en un cuento de hadas y a los cinco minutos ya estoy en la peor historia de terror. ¿Por qué todos me dicen que ella me ama? Ella me dejo muy en claro que solo fui un juego, jugó con mis sentimientos, creo que en realidad si le gusta verme sufrir.

Siento la molestia del sol en mi cara, lo que indica que ya es otro día.

-Voy a bañarme y cambiarme en mi cuarto.

-Sí, Tori no me gusta pensar que estamos peleados, perdona si hice algo mal.

-Sí, creo que exagere las cosas, aparte no creó volver con Jade, sabes que mis padres lo más seguro es que me odiarían, siempre dicen cosas extrañas.

-Igual y solo lo dicen para ver si te destapas con ellos, yo espere demasiado para que confiaras ese secreto conmigo, ya lo sabía desde antes, solo quería que tu lo confirmaras, pero no importa lo que pasé siempre puedes contar conmigo.

-Pues también puede ser que solo esperen que les confirme sus sospechas, ¿Desde cuándo lo supiste tú?

-Desde que Emma Watson era tu fondo de pantalla, pero me convencí cuando empecé a recibir llamadas y mensajes diciendo cualquier cosa de Jade.

-Gracias por estar siempre conmigo- Nos abrazamos y luego tocan la puerta.

-Adelante.

-Hola Josh, veníamos a ver si tendrás ropa que prestarnos.

-Oh, sí claro.

-Yo también me voy a cambiar.

Al llegar a mi cuarto veo que solamente esta Cat secándose el cabello.

-Hola Cat.- le digo con una sonrisa.

-Hola Tori, Jade está bañándose.

-Sí, mientras buscaré que ponerme.

Cuando tengo mi ropa sueña la puerta del baño anunciando que Jade ya salió, la volteo a ver por unos segundos, está muy linda como siempre, suprimo una sonrisa y me meto a bañar. Me tardo como 10 minutos en bañarme y cambiarme. Salgo al cuarto y ellas se están maquillando, sin decirles nada hago lo mismo y cuando terminamos bajamos a desayunar.  
_

¿Hola?  
Pues parece que volví, no quiero prometer nada, pero ya tratare de escribir más.  
Cualquier comentario, ofensa o golpe los pueden dejar en un Review.  
Los amo Bye.


	8. Capítulo 8

**Disclaimer: Victorious no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes, son de Dan Schneider. Y no me hago ni un centavo más rica por esto.**

POV Jade.

Parece que nadie aparte de Cat se acordó que hoy es mi cumpleaños, aunque diga que no me gustan esas cosas de besos, abrazos y felicitaciones estoy acostumbrada a que mis amigos me felicitaran, la noche anterior no dormí casi nada por estar pensando en que estaría haciendo Tori con el imbécil de Josh ya que durmieron en el mismo cuarto.

Cuando salí del baño y vi a Tori pensé que me felicitaría o algo pero solo me ignoro como antes y entro a bañarse, ahora estamos bajando las escaleras y vamos a desayunar y convivir con las mismas personas de ayer.

-Olvide algo en el cuarto donde dormí, si ya están todos abajo diles que no tardo Cat.- Eso lo dijo mi hermosa castaña sin mirarme, y yo ya no sabía que me tenía peor, si que nadie se acordara que hoy es mi cumpleaños o que ella me ignore.

-Kay-kay Tori.

Cuando Cat y yo llegamos al comedor noto que solo faltan Josh y Tori, también me doy cuenta de que Robbie y André tienen ropa de chico, pero sé que no es de ellos pues no traían eso ayer, ni trajeron ropa de repuesto ni nada.

-¿De dónde sacaron esa ropa?- Les digo con la esperanza de que me contesten, porque a Robbie le doy un poco de miedo y André me ignora desde hace dos días, supongo que ya se enteró de todo.

-Josh traía ropa de emergencia y nos presto.- Dice secamente André

Ahora resulta que Josh siempre es perfecto y ahora hasta se ganó la amistad de los chicos.

-¡REGRESAME ESE CELULAR JOSH!- Esa es Tori gritando, creo que ya no es tan perfecto

-¡NUNCA! Si no es teléfono público, yo no te dije que aventaras tu celular a un lago.

-Josh me van a llamar de algo importante.

-Tu novio puede esperar un día sin ti, no se le va a acabar el mundo, aparte hoy es día de Tori y Josh contra el mundo.- WOW, ¿dijo novio? Este es el peor cumpleaños por mucho, creo que no puede empeorar.

-Ya te dije que no tengo novio, el día de Tori y Josh contra el mundo no existe, y se supone que hoy me llega un paquete importante a casa de Dylan y lo va a traer, y si no tienes cuidado al bajar las escaleras nos vamos a caer.

Me alivio un poco el saber que no tiene novio, pero no sé quién es el tal Dylan ni porque pidió el paquete a su casa, y lo de las escaleras no lo entendí, pero todo se aclaro al ver que Tori venia en la espalda de Josh peleando por el celular.

-¿Quieren dejar de pelear por un día y desayunar en paz? Harán que me salgan arrugas- Les grito Trina

-Josh empezó, Dylan no es mi novio, es tuyo, yo solo quiero ver lo del paquete, se supone que lo traería a las 8:00 y ya son las 8:30.- Dijo preocupada Tori, seguro es algo importante. Y ahora me siento peor porque hasta Trina tiene a quien amar y yo no.

Desayunamos en silencio y notaba miradas en mí, pero no tenía ni ganas de pelear. Cuando terminamos de desayunar y lavar todo nos sentamos a ver televisión

-Jadey, ¿te sientes bien?

-Si Cat, no te preocupes.

-Jade…- empieza a decir algo mi castaña, pero suena el timbre interrumpiéndola y va a abrir.

Cuando abre la puerta veo como están ahí mi padre, Beck y un chico rubio y guapo, Tori alza una ceja al ver a mi ex (que ella piensa que es mi novio pues no me deja explicarle nada), pero veo como no le sorprende ver a mi padre, se quita de la puerta y deja pasar a ambos. Mi padre me saluda con un abrazo y luego va con los señores Vega.

-¿Llegó?- le pregunta al rubio.

-Hola Dylan, cuánto tiempo sin verte, que bueno que estas bien y que ya desayunaste.- Dijo con ironía y sarcasmo en su voz.

-Disculpa.- Le dijo Tori con una pequeña sonrisa.

-No te preocupes, si llegó lo traigo en la mochila, deja paso y te lo doy.

-Hola Jade, sé que me he metido ya lo suficiente entre ustedes, pero esto ya lo tenía y quería dártelo igual, feliz cumpleaños.- Me dice Beck y esto solo lo escuchamos él y yo, me da unos boletos para la premiere de la nueva película de terror y yo por la emoción lo abrazo fuertemente.

-¿Tori?- escucho decir a Josh y caigo en cuenta de que ella piensa que sigo con Beck.

-Estoy bien- Dice ella viéndolo y creo que él y yo somos los únicos que nos damos cuenta de que miente.

Tori va a la mochila de Dylan que en estos momentos está con Trina, la abre con mucha confianza y saca una caja envuelta en papel y veo dos boletos idénticos a los que Beck me dio, da un suspiro y va a la mesa por el celular de Josh, marca rápidamente un número que parece se sabe de memoria y espera a que le contesten, mientras yo estoy pensando en porque tiene esos boletos si a ella no le gusta ese género, veo que le contestan pues medio sonríe.

-Hola, Tommy ¿Recuerdas los boletos que me rogaste que te diera?- ¿Tommy? a esta chica le salen amigos de todas partes.- Pues te los regalo porque ya no sé qué hacer con ellos, es ilógico que te haga venir, el lunes te los lleva Josh al trabajo, o yo aun no pienso en eso.- De repente todo hace click en mí, Tori debió pedir los boletos cuando aun teníamos lo "nuestro" y tal vez me los daría a mí, pero Beck pensó lo mismo. Ella cuelga la llamada y regresa el celular a su lugar.

-¿Tommy? ¿El mismo Tommy que tenía un crush contigo Tori?.- Eso lo pregunta Josh ¿celoso?

-Sí, dijo que ya lo supero y ya hasta novia tiene e ira con ella a la premiere, deja de ser tan celoso, no eres así cuando se trata de… olvídalo.- ¿De quién? ¿A quién tengo que matar por estar o gustarle a mi Tori?

-¿Qué hay en la caja Tori?- Ya hasta me había olvidado del paquete.

POV Tori

Soy la persona más tonta de este planeta, obviamente su novio ya tenía los boletos, si siempre le consigue las premieres de las mejores películas, sólo se me ocurrió llamarle a mi amigo y regalarle los boletos. Ahora tendré que hacer el ridículo con el regalo que le daré de cumpleaños y quedaré aun peor frente a Beck, mas humillación a la vista.

-Es el regalo de cumpleaños de Jade, lo pedí hace un mes, y lo pedí a casa de Dylan porque aquí espían mi correo, o luego no hay quien lo reciba.

POV Jade

¿Regalo?

Tori agarra la caja y me lo entrega, Beck sigue abrazándome, quito su brazo de mis hombros para abrir la caja y cuando logro ver el contenido hasta ganas de llorar tengo de la emoción que me da. Es la edición de 10 años de mi película favorita "Tijereteando", pero no es todo, está firmada por el director y todo el elenco en un gran poster que el paquete original no traía incluido y lo sé porque lo intente pedir, pero era muy costoso y cuando conseguí que mi padre me prestara su tarjeta ya se habían agotado pues solo había 10 copias.

-…Tori…- Le digo casi sin poder hablar y corro y la abrazo, ella se tensa al principio, pero después me devuelve el abrazo y me doy cuenta que es más alta que yo pues puedo apoyar mi cabeza en su hombro sin problemas.

-Feliz cumpleaños Jade, era todo sorpresa, el que los chicos no se fueran a sus casas y que tu padre y tu novio vinieran.- Cuando termina de decirlo me deja de abrazar y se va con Josh.

Mi padre al ver a Josh al principio lo ve confundido y luego le sonríe.

-Hola Josh- ¿Lo conocé?

-Hola señor West.

-¿Lo conoces?- Le pregunta Tori a Josh.

-Sí, es uno de los que más visitan mi pequeño café/biblioteca/restaurante

-Sí, todo es muy bueno, desde el servicio, la comida y los libros que tienen.

-Gracias señor.- Dice Josh

-¿Estudias o solo vives de lo que te dejan los negocios?, que por lo que he notado te dejan bastante.

-Soy el dueño así que no tengo que estar tanto tiempo, pero procuro ir diario a trabajar al menos hasta que Tori sale de la escuela, los fines de semana descanso y martes y jueves doy clases de guitarra a niños menores de 15. La escuela no es lo mío.

-Cuanta modestia Josh.- Le dice Tori rodando los ojos.

-Es parte de mi encanto.

-Parte de tu encanto sí como no, mejor voy con André, ya debe estar harto de Dylan y Trina.- Sale al patio donde los antes mencionados botaban un balón de básquetbol y se pone a platicar con ellos mientras nosotros nos quedamos en la sala y los señores Vega igual salen a platicar con los otros.

-Y se ve que eres un gran amigo de la familia Vega.- Dice mi padre notando que es muy cercano a Tori y yo me muero de celos aunque los puedo ocultar, no a mi padre por desgracia y está intentando averiguar para que no salga lastimada.

-Sí, se podría decir que soy como de la familia.

-Sí parte de la familia, solo te quiero decir que si le haces daño a Tori te clavare unas tijeras.- Pienso mientras lo mató con la mirada.

-Jajajaja….tijeras…jajajaja…dijo tijeras…jajajajaja.- Creo que no lo pensé y en verdad lo dije pero no entiendo como en lugar de intimidarse se puso a reir.

Una vez que se dejo de reír volvió a hablar.

-Ay perdón, es que no le tengo miedo a las tijeras, desde que me clave unas en la mano izquierda por andar aventándolas. Aparte conozco a la señorita "accidentalmente golpeo a las personas que me molestan", desde que nació así que me he llevado varios golpes y una vez me golpeo con una guitarra y me ha aventado el control de la televisión mil veces.

-¿Tori? ella no hace esas cosas ni es tan fuerte.- Dice Cat lo que supongo todos los que oímos la historia estamos pensando.

-Ya no, porque practica kick boxing y muchos deportes para canalizar su energía, ¿Por qué creen que esta en esa condición física.

-Pero siempre Jade la arrastra sin problemas o cuando la abrazo algunas veces se cae.

-Te aseguro pequeña, que no es por falta de fuerza que se deja llevar por Jade, o que se caiga cuando la abrazas.

¿Tori tiene fuerza como para resistirse a mí o defenderse? ¿Por qué nunca lo hizo?

-Sé lo que estas pensando Jade, ella es de las personas más importantes en mi vida y la conozco tan bien que sé que no se resiste porque lo que no tiene es fuerza de voluntad.

-No te creo nada.

-Te demostrare que tiene fuerza. ¿Cat, puedes aventarte hacia Tori como en un abrazo de los de siempre pero ahora con toda tu fuerza?

-Amigo, esos abrazos me tiran hasta a mí.- Le dice Beck con burla.

-Exacto, y no soy tu amigo.- Le dice con mal humor

Veo como Cat corre hacía Vega y se avienta, me preparo para ver a Vega caer, pero ella solo da dos pasos hacia atrás y sigue sosteniendo a Cat.

-Wow, es increíble, la amo.- Eso lo dice Beck

-¡No! Tú tienes a Jade.

-Josh, dijiste que me ayudarías.

POV Josh

Esto es un plan macabro y el peor plan que se me ha ocurrido pero lo tengo que hacer por el bien de mi pequeña hermanita. Ya que coquetear con ella no es opción haré algo mucho mejor, confundir a Jade.

-No haces nada al respecto y luego vuelves con Beck, ¿recuerdas que te dije que trataba de conquistar a una de las dos?, solo espero que seas más rápida que yo.

POV Jade.

¿Más rápida que él? ¿Intentará conquistar a Tori? No, ella es mía, Josh la puede conocer muy bien, pero ella me dijo una vez que yo era su princesa, eso está a mi favor.

FlashBack

Ya llevo un mes de juego con Tori, la beso y abrazo cuando quiero y también duermo algunas veces en su casa.

-Jade ¿quieres…- Se queda callada al notar que estoy dormida o eso aparento en realidad apenas estoy cayendo en un sueño profundo. Siento como acarician mi cabello y dejan un beso en mi frente.

-Descansa hermosa princesa.

Fin FlashBack

Ese recuerdo me llena de esperanza. Victoria Vega, prepárate pues estoy dispuesta a conquistarte y no dejarte ir jamás, quiero seguir siendo tu princesa.

**¿Yo de nuevo? Wow esto es raro xD.**

**Este capítulo me gusto escribirlo, quizá no tenga mucho sentido, pero Jade debía entender de una vez por todas que necesita reconquistar a Tori.**

**Ya saben cualquier golpe, crítica o comentario pueden dejarlo con toda confianza.**

**Los amo. **


	9. Capítulo 9

**Disclaimer: Victorious no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes, son de Dan Schneider. Y no me hago ni un centavo más rica por esto.**

**¡Alto! Antes de leer esto asegúrate que ya hayas leído los otros capítulos pues con este van tres en la semana.**

POV Jade.

Un mes ha pasado y Tori ya dejo de ignorarme, pero aún no me dice si le sigo gustando o algo que me de fuerzas para seguir, pues aunque hemos tenido citas, siempre hay alguien más invitándola, o Josh llega con regalos o cosas que decirle, cuando él llega yo solo me voy porque me dan demasiados celos y ganas de llorar.

Ahora estamos como cada viernes en la casa Vega, se ha vuelto nuestra tradición. Josh y Tori tengo entendido que ya viven aquí pues la señora Vega no quería que Trina se quedara sola cuando tuvieran que hacer viajes. Eso me hace sentir mal pues Josh ya se ganó hasta la confianza de los señores Vega, y hasta a mi padre pues también viene a cenar con nosotros para no estar solo y según el conocer más a Tori.

De repente suena el nuevo celular de Tori (desde que llegamos todos es la cuarta vez y llevamos una hora), y cuando lo ve hace una mueca de disgusto que me hace sonreír.

-¿Quién te habla tanto hija?, ¿Acaso ya tienes novio?- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no vio la mueca?

-No, es solo James.

-No es sólo James, es James Smith.- Dice Trina

-¿James Smith? ¿El capitán del equipo de futbol?

-Sí André, ese James.

-¿Y es guapo?

-Depende de a quien le preguntes mamá.- Responde mi castaña.

-¿Y te gusta?

-No, no es mi tipo.

-¿Y porque tiene tu número?- Eso quisiera saber yo.

-Robbie se lo dio, solo porque le iba a conseguir una cita con una porrista.

-Tori, hija, ¿Tienes novio o estás enamorada?, ya tienes 17 años y tienes muchos pretendientes y los ignoras, antes por lo menos aceptabas salir una vez con ellos, ahora han venido a pedirte hasta acá si quieres salir y dices que no y son guapos. Hace poco también suspirabas por toda la casa, pero dejaste de hacerlo y ahora lo haces de nuevo ¿Algo que quieras contarme?.- Wow ¿Tori enamorada? ¿Josh está ganando? Pero la he llevado por helado, a patinar, por café y todo lo que se hace en citas y lo más que he conseguido es un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Sí Tori algo que quieras compartir con tu familia y amigos aquí presentes?- Josh interrumpe mis pensamientos, él no puede andar con Tori antes de que yo pueda hacer algo.

-¿Tu sabes algo Josh?, ¿Sabes si es el vecino, Tommy o alguien de su escuela?- Le pregunta interesada.

-Solo sé que está más cerca de lo que piensas.- Imbécil

-Tori, mejor te presentare a alguien que valga la pena y que empezó a trabajar en la estación de policías apenas.- Ahora se mete el padre de Tori, ¡No!, ella es para mí.

-No es su tipo, ya dejen de buscarle novio, ella decidirá si quiere o no.- Dice Josh celoso.

\- ¿Tú que sabes Josh? Es guapo y de una familia de dinero…

-Josh tiene razón, no es mi tipo.- Dice Tori desanimada.

-¿Cómo sabes que no es tu tipo si no lo conoces?

Tori da un largo suspiro y creo que sé lo que dira, va a decir que Josh es su tipo, si este imbécil parece que es perfecto, es "guapo", gana dinero y la trata súper bien.

-Lo sé porque…no me gustan los chicos… soy gay.- ¿Espera…qué?

-…Tori…hija…

De repente pasa algo que no entiendo, Josh estira la mano hacia Trina y ella le da 10 dólares, todos vemos eso, así que podría ser una apuesta entre estos tres y que sea broma.

-Ah, ya entiendo, hicieron una apuesta a que nos decías eso.- Dice la señora Vega

-No, yo aposte con Trina a que lo decía antes de que acabara este mes y ella dijo que todavía tardaría un poco más en confesarlo. André, paga tu dijiste que lo diría la semana pasada, igual perdiste.- Eso lo dijo Josh, ¿así que él sabía que Tori es gay y aun así trata de ganármela?

André también le da 10 dólares y luego voltea a ver a Cat.

-Hermosa, si mal no recuerdo, tú apostaste un día de campo y acabas de perder, así que mañana tendremos nuestro día de campo.- Y le da un beso en la mejilla que hace que mi pelirroja amiga se sonroje. ¿Todo este tiempo Josh trataba de conquistar a Cat?

-¿Todos apostaron sobre cuando lo haría?- Tori los fulmina a todos con la mirada.

-No todos, Robbie estaba con la porrista y a Jade y a mí no nos invitaron.- Dice Beck que hasta ahora estaba callado pues apenas está entrando en esta tradición.

-Jade se va cada que llego a algún lado.- Porque pensé que conquistarías al amor de mi vida.

-Sí, pero porque tú me dijiste que… olvídalo.

-Ahora entiendo muchas cosas, ¿hija entonces tienes novia?

-¿No les molesta que me gusten las chicas?

-No, eso nos da lo mismo siempre y cuando seas feliz, pero contesta mi pregunta.

-No, no tengo novia.

-¿Entonces te gusta alguien?

Y Tori no responde, solo se sonroja y Josh se empieza a reír.

-Jajajajaja…gustarle…jajajaja…si hasta le ha compuesto como mil canciones de amor…jajaja.- Mi Tori está enamorada y por andar pendiente de que Josh y los demás chicos, no preste atención a las chicas que andaban por ahí.

-¡JOSH!

-Jajajaja bueno, mientras Tori mata a Josh y los demás se ponen cómodos los adultos vamos a ir a comprar la pizza y el sushi, pero cuando lleguemos quiero oír al menos una canción de esas.- Dice el señor Vega.

-Creo que yo debería quedarme con los chicos y me aseguro de que Tori no mate a Josh.- Dice mi padre.

-Nosotros vamos a conseguir las bebidas. Dice André y se va junto con Robbie.

Nos quedamos en la sala Trina, Cat, Beck, mi padre y yo, pues mi castaña está persiguiendo a Josh por toda la casa, hasta que Cat le pide a Josh un vaso de agua y este se detiene en seco lo que hace que Tori choque con él y ambos caigan.

-Traidor, lo de las canciones nadie lo debía saber.

-Tori, ¿Para quién son las canciones?- Le pregunto y ella solo sonríe.

-Voy por las guitarras, Josh, por traicionarme me tendrás que ayudar tú, eres el único que las ha escuchado.

-¿Ves como ya le doy lo mismo?- Le digo a Josh.

-No es así Jade. Te diré un secreto para ayudarte un poco, te sigue amando, pero no quiere que sea un juego, estás confundiéndola igual que la primera vez. Debes hacerle notar que ahora quieres algo serio y estable.

-Traidor, le diré a Tori.- Dice ¿Trina?... ¿todos saben lo que pasa?

-Ay hija, se ve que si está enamorada…

**Y hasta ahí la parte uno de este capítulo, pero no soy tan mala, en la noche les pongo lo que falta. Alguien me pregunto que cada cuanto actualizo, y pues desde hoy hasta el 4 de enero lo hare cad días, ya después si decido alargar la historia lo hare cada miércoles y domingos. **

**Golpes, sugerencias y demás en los comentarios.**

**Los amo. **


	10. Capítulo 10

**Disclaimer: Victorious no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes, son de Dan Schneider. Y no me hago ni un centavo más rica por esto.**

**La canción que canta Tori con Josh se llama ¡Ay Doctor! y es de Jesse &amp; Joy, por si la quieren buscar cuando canten.  
**

POV Jade

-¿Enamorada?... ¿De quién?- Dije celosa

-¿Tú no eres muy inteligente cuando estas celosa verdad casi cuñada?- Eso me lo dijo Josh, y estaba dispuesta a matarlo hasta que me di cuenta que dijo cuñada.

-¿Casi cuñada?

\- Sí, es que la conozco desde hace mucho y la aprecio como si fuera mi hermana.- Dice él nervioso.

-¡Mira Jadey! tienen dulces rojos como mi cabello jejeje

-Cat, eso no es importante.

-Sí lo es, son de cereza, amo la cereza así como tú el café, pero últimamente también te gusta el chocolate. ¿Qué prefieres el chocolate o el café?, a mí el café no me gusta porque me altera pero…

-¡CAT!

-¿Si?

-Guarda silencio.

Voltee a seguir reclamándole a Josh, pero ya no estaba, pero en eso entraron los señores Vega junto con Robbie y André con la comida.

-Genial pizza, a comer.- Dijo Tori haciéndose la desentendida para que no le pidieran la canción, pero yo quería escucharla.

-Vega, si no mal recuerdo tu padre dijo que quería escuchar al menos una canción que tú hubieras escrito.- Ella me mira queriéndome reprochar, pero su padre habla antes.

-Sí, quiero saber si esa escuela en realidad está ayudándote en perfeccionar lo que ya podías hacer.

-Pero yo quiero pizza.

-Nadie probará la pizza hasta que cantes.

-Pero…

-Victoria Vega o cantas o te obligo, yo no me quiero quedar sin pizza.

-Canta tú, esto es tu culpa, si no hubieras mencionado mis miles de canciones nadie las querría escuchar.

-Vamos Tori, somos mejores amigos y yo no sabía que componías, solo una canción, y conociendo a Josh él cantaría una de las más vergonzosas así que mejor canta tú.

-Bien, pero solo una.

-Esto será interesante.- Dice Josh sentándose junto a mí.

-Ni te pongas cómodo, tú me ayudaras con la guitarra y los coros.

-No me sé la canción.

-Cada que escribo algo estas de chismoso, aparte será una que escribimos juntos, así no solo muero de vergüenza yo.

-¿Qué? ¡No! No serías tan cruel.

-Si lo sería, Cat escucha con atención, creo que te gustará.

Tori va por la guitarra mientras Josh está tratando de que no canten la canción que Tori tiene en mente. Cuando llegan a la sala de nuevo ya todos acomodamos los sillones para verlos mejor y estamos sentados.

-Esta canción lleva por título, "Somos dos personas estúpidamente enamoradas a las dos de la mañana con cuatro tazas de café en nuestro organismo".- Dice Josh haciendo reír a todos y sonrojando a Tori.

-Jejeje es un lindo nombre, un poco largo, pero lindo.

-¿Verdad que sí?, pero como Tori no piensa lo mismo, pues no tiene nombre aún.

-¿Quieres callarte y terminar con esto?- Le dice Tori avergonzada.

Josh empieza a tocar la guitarra y sí tiene talento, pero Tori empieza a cantar viéndolo a él lo que hace que lo quiera matar.

**El termómetro me marca más de ciento cuatro.  
Debería estar delirando y yo me siento bien.  
No he dormido en 5 noches, ¿qué me está pasando?  
Por favor dígame usted ¿de qué me contagié? **

Tori empezó viéndolo a él, pero después se empezó a sonrojar y cerró los ojos supongo que para concentrase, mientras Josh sonreía y los demás escuchábamos atentamente.

**Cada que me roza cerca de la boca  
siento mariposas, mariposas  
No lo paro de soñar…**

**Mueve la cintura, pierdo compostura,**  
**siento como sube la temperatura.**  
**(¡Ay, me voy a desmayar!)**

**¡Ay doctor! Que se me pone loca la presión**  
**Que se me corta la respiración,**  
**Cuando me besa, como me besa.**

**¡Ay doctor! las pastillas que me recetó**  
**no le sirven a mi corazón**  
**si tengo fiebre de amor.**  
**(Que me quema, que me quema)**  
**¡Ay doctor, tengo fiebre de amor!**

**Me pregunto si siente lo mismo**  
**si es paciente de usted ¿qué le ha dicho?**  
**Dígalo**

**Ya no puedo esperar ni un segundo,  
¿Qué no ve como brinca mi pulso?  
¡Qué calor!**

**¡Ay doctor! Que se me pone loca la presión**  
**Que se me corta la respiración,**  
**Cuando me besa, como me besa.**  
**¡Ay doctor! las pastillas que me recetó**  
**no le sirven a mi corazón**  
**si tengo fiebre de amor.**  
**¡Ay doctor, tengo fiebre de amor!**

**¡Ay doctor! Que se me pone loca la presión**  
**Que se me corta la respiración**  
**Cuando me besa, como me besa.**  
**¡Ay doctor! las pastillas que me recetó**  
**no le sirven a mi corazón**  
**si tengo fiebre de amor.**

Durante toda la canción no pensé nada y entre los que estábamos escuchando no comentamos nada porque aunque sonaba un poco cursi fue una canción muy bonita y se ve que ellos dos tienen mucha química y se entienden súper bien.

POV Tori

Agradezco que Josh haya cantado conmigo, si no a mitad de canción hubiera salido corriendo. Él y yo estamos rojos, pero no es por cansancio o por el esfuerzo, si no por todo lo que la canción dice.

-Jejeje es una canción muy linda, deberían ponerle ¡Ay doctor!, prácticamente se la cantan a él.- Dice Cat un poco sonrojada pues Josh todo el tiempo la vio a ella, son mi ship favorito.

-Ese es un nombre muy…- empieza a decir Beck con tono de burla.

-Excelente, se queda, ese fue nuestro más reciente éxito, ¡Ay doctor!, ahora dejen le doy a Tori más café para que salga otra gran canción.

-Ya cante ahora a comer, y que no se hable más de la canción.

-Bonita canción Vega.- Dice Jade llegando por mi espalda y aunque tengo ganas de voltear y besarla debo controlarme y seguir con el plan de dejar que me reconquiste, lo cual no necesita hacer, pues nunca deje de estar enamorada, pero es divertido ver como se enoja por solo conseguir besos en la mejilla.

-Gracias Jade.- Le digo con una sonrisa, pero cuando André me dice lo mismo le doy las gracias y lo abrazo.

POV Jade

¿Una sonrisa? A André lo abraza y a mí solo me sonríe. Cuando por fin la reconquiste le robare muchos besos para compensar todo esto.

Empezamos a comer todos felices, pero la felicidad se acabó cuando Beck empezó a hablar tratando de hacer reír a todos los presentes.

-Estas pizzas me recuerdan a una vez que estábamos en una reunión con mi familia y a Jade le dieron una que tenía picante solo para ver si así terminaba conmigo porque ellos dicen que no era buena novia por ser celosa, mandona, vestirse así y querer dedicarse a dirigir obras cuando esas personas casi ni ganan dinero.

Eso saco risas un poco forzadas, pero a mí me hizo sentir mal porque tiene razón y la mayoría de los presentes han pensado eso de mí, hasta mi padre.

-Beck, basta.- Le dijo Josh, pero él lo ignoró.

-Creo que mi familia tenía razón, es celosa, convenenciera, se enoja muy fácil, además es como la amiga fea, los chicos se acercarían a ella para pedirle el número de sus amigas, pero ni eso hacen pues los intimida.

Me levanto de mi silla diciendo que voy al baño antes de que me ponga a llorar frente a ellos.

POV Tori.

Veo a mi princesa levantarse y dejo de tratar de contenerme para no herir a su "mejor amigo", pero cuando estoy a nada de llegar a él Josh me toma por la cintura.

-¡Suéltame!

-No, no vale la pena.

-Aparte de todo no quiso acostarse conmigo porque espera a la persona correcta, como si algún día eso llegara a ocurrir nadie la quiere, ni estos que dicen ser sus amigos, solo lo hacen porque le tienen lastima por reprimida social.

En eso me trato de tranquilizar solo para que Josh me suelte y pueda matar a golpes a Beck, pero él me suelta para sostener al señor West.

Tomo a Beck por el cuello y lo llevo así hasta la puerta de mi casa, lo golpeo tres veces en el estómago antes de decir cualquier cosa, y eso hace que él pierda el aire.

-Jamás vuelvas a insultarla o estos golpes te parecerán poco. Ahora lárgate de mi casa antes de que te mate.

-Tú no lo entiendes, hago esto por su bien, no quiero que se ilusione contigo si al final tu familia pensará igual que la mía. Yo no quiero herirla, nunca le molestaron mis comentarios y ella nunca me amo.

Antes de contestarle me dieron ganas de darle otro puñetazo y no me contuve.

-Beck, ve a un maldito psicólogo, no es normal que digas que la quieres y luego la trates así.

-¡Siéntate a ver como el amor de tu vida quiere a alguien más!

-Ya lo hice tres veces, y si eso la hiciera feliz lo haría una cuarta sin meterme en el medio. No te vuelvas a acercar a ella hasta que hayas resuelto tu problema de celos.

Le cierro la puerta en la cara y sin importarme si me regañaran o no subo a mi habitación que es el lugar donde seguro está Jade. Al acercarme un poco más veo que Cat y su padre están afuera de mi habitación.

-No puedo abrir, creo que ella está bloqueando la puerta.

-Yo me encargo señor, si no le molesta claro.

-Por supuesto que no Tori, las esperamos abajo.

-Jade, abre por favor, soy yo.

La puerta se abre un poco y respiro profundamente para terminarme de calmar antes de hablar con ella. Cuando entro a mi habitación ella está sentada en la cama viendo a un punto fijo en el suelo y me arrodillo ante ella.

-Es verdad, todo lo que dijo, soy así, soy todo lo que él dijo.

-No es así Jade, los dos meses que "salimos" me demostraste que no eres así, todos los que están abajo te aprecian demasiado.

-Ahora sé porque estas tanto con Josh, él es perfecto, es todo lo que yo nunca podre ser, es atento, canta, sabe tocar guitarra, le importan los demás, dice lo que piensa, pero lo hace de forma no hiriente…-

-Es perfeccionista, abandono la escuela, dos veces se drogó, muchas veces llegó apestando a alcohol, chocó tres veces en motocicleta, me abandono una vez en una fiesta solo porque quería el número de una chica, es celoso. Ya dejó todo eso de fiestas, alcohol y drogas, pero sus demás defectos ahí siguen, a lo que voy es que nadie es perfecto Jade.

-Aun así es mejor que yo. Deberías enamorarte de él.

-No es mejor que tú, aparte hay tres cosas que hacen que no me enamore de él, aparte de todos los defectos que ya dije.

-¿Cuáles?

-Uno, está enamorado de Cat, dos, no me gustan los chicos y tres… es mi hermano mayor.

Me va a querer matar por guardarle esa información.

POV Jade.

-¿Hermano? ¿Todo este tiempo estuve celosa de tu hermano?

-Sí, Joshua Vega. No te dije porque tenía miedo de que te burlaras de que termine en casa de mi hermano, ya no te disculpes, eso ya lo aclaraste y en todas las citas que hemos tenido te disculpas.

-Eso explica porque tiene celos, aun no entiendo porque me ayuda.

-Supongo que se hizo fan "Jori" desde que lo despertaba para contarle sobre ti.

-¿Jori?

-Idea de Cat y Josh, son tu nombre y el mío juntos.

-¿Podemos hacer Jori real? ¿Quieres regresar conmigo y ahora bien?

-Te costara más citas, aun me da miedo.

-Bien, pero ¿puedo matar a tu hermano por intentar darme celos?

-¿De qué hablas?

-Él dijo que intentaba conquistar a Cat o a ti, pero me dijo que fuera más rápida y me hizo pasarla muy mal pensando que estabas enamorándote de él. También lo mataría por intentar algo con mi casi hermana, pero yo intento algo contigo, eso nos deja a mano.

-Iugh, nunca me enamoraría de él. Puedes intentar golpearlo si quieres.

-Eso haré.

Me levanto para ir a reclamarle a Josh sobre todo, pero pasa algo que no me esperaba.

-Espera, olvidas algo.

Antes de que pueda decir algo Tori me besa, es un beso muy tierno y le intento transmitir todo mi amor en él. Abro los ojos lentamente cuando ella se separa, ella me sonríe y yo le devuelvo la sonrisa.

-Para ti, todas las canciones que escribí son para ti, pero aun te falta mucho para que acepte ser tu… lo que sea de nuevo.

Por un momento me quedo congelada y la veo irse mientras asimilo todo lo que ha pasado. Después de un minuto bajo y todos están tranquilos, voy por un poco de pizza y me uno a ellos, no hay lugar disponible y hago algo arriesgado, me siento en el regazo de Tori, Josh alza una ceja pero cuando está por decirme algo Cat le da un beso en la mejilla y él se queda embobado lo que hace que Tori suelte una pequeña risita.

-Josh, mañana que es el día de campo voy a llevar a la chica porrista y André a su novia, ¿está bien?

-Sí Robbie, como quieras.- Dice él, pero creo que no puso atención a nada pues sigue viendo a Cat.

-Bien, vamos a preparar las cosas necesarias André.

Y se van cuando terminan de despedirse de todos, y aunque ya hay lugar no me quito de encima de Tori.

-¿Notas que se acaban de invitar a tu día romántico Josh?

-¿Qué?- Dice el saliendo de su trance.

-Robbie y André con sus "citas" se acaban de invitar a tu día de campo.

-¡Oigan no!, No están invitados.- Dice el saliendo, pero es tarde los chicos ya fueron a preparar sus cosas. –Supongo que tendrá que ser otro día lo que planeaba Tori, ¿Quieren venir ustedes también?

-Sí, hace mucho que no voy de día de campo.

-Yo nunca he hecho uno.- Admito en voz baja.

-Entonces prepárate para tu primer mejor día de campo casi cuñada. ¿Trina vienes?

-No gracias, hay reunión familiar en casa de Dylan.

-A sí, tu feo novio.

-Es tu mejor amigo.

-Eso no le quita lo feo.- Responde él infantilmente y ahora noto lo parecido que es con Tori.

-Bueno Jade, vayamos a casa para poder hablar antes de que te duermas y para que mañana vayas con tus amigos.

Mi padre se despide de todos con un abrazo y yo solo les doy besos en la mejilla a todos, hasta que tengo que despedirme de Tori y no sé cómo hacerlo, pero ella se adelanta.

-Mañana nos vemos hermosa.- Me lo dice al oído y después deja un beso en mi mejilla.

-Agh, me dan diabetes, nos vemos mañana West, llega aquí a las 8 de la mañana en punto.

-¿Quieres que te llevemos a casa Cat?- Ofrece mi padre.

-Sí por favor.

Y se despide de todos y a Josh le da un beso en la mejilla.

-Bye Josh.

-Hasta mañana pequeña.

-¿Ahora quien da diabetes?- Le digo esto alejándome de ellos y Tori ríe.

Me subo al auto y veo a Tori cerrarle la puerta a Josh, mientras el auto se aleja veo a Josh intentando abrir. Mañana será un gran día.

**¡Hola! Sé que dije que les pondría otro el domingo pero no pude y hoy el capítulo se retraso un poco, eso es porque siempre dejo las compras navideñas hasta el final y tuve que estar en el centro comercial los últimos tres días.**

**Alguien me dijo que quería que Tori golpeara a Beck y pues salió esto.**

**Intentaré de ahora en adelante contestar los reviews que dejen pero es difícil porque luego al correo me llegan unos que no se ven en Fanfiction, en fin aquí va.**

**Liz West Vega: Cat y Josh son muy lindos (Cori con un Vega distinto xD) aunque aun no tengo nombre para este ship esto seguirá. Gracias por decirme que estoy mejorando, aunque yo ni lo noto. Cuídate mucho, me encanta leerte.**

**keizike****: Gracias, me encanta que te encante.**

**Los amo nos vemos el Jueves si todo sale como lo planeo como por las 5 de la tarde (hora México) **


	11. Capítulo 11

**Disclaimer: Victorious no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes, son de Dan Schneider. Y no me hago ni un centavo más rica por esto.**

POV Tori.

-¿Así que le dijiste la verdad?

-Sí, de hecho te quería golpear, pero la ayudaste y eso hizo que perdonara nuestra mentira.

-Bien, así podré molestarte todo lo que quiera sin miedo a que ella se entere.

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer mañana?

-Como mi plan era ir solo con Cat yo quería ir al parque y lo normal, pero ahora vienes tú, y esta esas bonitas cascadas a las que solo tú sabes llegar y donde se puede nadar.

-¿Por qué te diría como llegar a ese lugar?

-Porque vamos con Jade, y es su primer día de campo y debería ser espectacular.

-Buen punto, mañana te pongo el mapa de cómo llegar en la navegación del auto y ya.

-Gracias, mañana tiene que ser perfecto, avísale a los demás que lleven traje de baño, pero yo le aviso a Cat.

-Ok, yo les mandaré mensaje, buenas noches Josh.

-Buenas noches Tori.

Les mande mensajes a mis dos amigos y a Jade diciéndoles del traje de baño y que llegaran puntuales.

POV Jade.

Cuando llegue a mi casa mi padre me detuvo antes de poder subirme a dormir.

-Yo…lamento todo lo que dije de tu escuela y…de ti…Beck escuchaba eso y por eso hoy se comporto así, supongo que pensó que así se ganaría mi confianza.

-Ya no importa, no se puede cambiar el pasado, pero acepto tus disculpas.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos hasta que habla de nuevo.

-Tori se ganó mi confianza desde antes que dijeras que estabas enamorada de ella.

-¿Qué?

-Sí, bueno no cualquier persona se declara culpable en un juicio solo para no perjudicarte.

¿Qué? ¿Juicio? Al ver mi cara de confusión él sigue hablando.

-La señora que pagó lo de tu obra la demando por lo de su hija y el "contrato" no cumplido, yo sabía que tenías algo que ver, así que me hice su abogado para que el castigo solo fuera una fianza que yo podría pagar y castigarte, no contaba con que Tori no se defendiera y aceptara pagar $5,000 dólares solo para no crearte problemas ni conmigo, ni con Beck.

-Yo no me enteré.

-Me pidió que no te dijera nada, porque no quería que sintieras que estabas en deuda con ella. Quien está en deuda con ella soy yo, trata de integrarnos en su familia, últimamente te ves más feliz, más parecida a la Jade que eras antes de lo de tu madre, y a mí esas reuniones con sus padres me hacen ser mejor.

-Sí, creo que le debemos mucho…- Antes de que pueda seguir hablando me llega un mensaje que me hace sonreír.

_De: Tori  
Hey, solo quería decirte que mañana lleves un traje de baño, vamos a un lugar algo lejos, pero hermoso. Prepárate para el mejor día de campo.  
PD: Yo me iré a dormir porque es tarde. Descansa hermosa. _

Después de leer el mensaje solo me despedí de mi padre y me fui a dormir.

Maldito despertador como odio que me levante a las 7 de la mañana y sobre todo en sábado, pero luego recuerdo lo del día de campo y me baño y cambio rápidamente, no me maquillo pues creo que vamos a nadar y no arruinare mi maquillaje. Después de desayunar rápidamente con mi padre, él me dice que me va a dejar a la casa Vega, y luego se irá a trabajar, cuando llegamos me despido de él y bajo del auto con la pequeña mochila que trae ropa limpia, toalla y todo lo que vaya a necesitar.

Cuando toco el timbre me abre Josh sonriendo.

-Ah solo eres tú, pasa estás en tu casa.- Me dice con buen humor.

Después tocan el timbre y aparece André con su novia, que es alta, morena, y bonita, y tras él está Robbie, que tiene a su lado a una chica que no es fea, pero tampoco guapa. Cuando dijo porrista pensé en alguien diferente, pero creo que si quiere al raro de Robbie está bien por mí. Lo mejor es que traen al pobre cargando las cuatro mochilas.

-Pasen, ya solo esperamos a la impuntual de mi hermana que todavía no tiene su mochila lista.

-Ya está lista exagerado, solo estás haciendo tiempo para que llegue Cat.- Dice Tori bajando por las escaleras y se ve hermosa, aunque eso siempre.

Saluda a los demás con un beso en la mejilla y cuando llega a mí, me da uno en la frente. Tocan el timbre de nuevo y esta vez sí es Cat y Josh va con ella y le da un beso en la mejilla.

-Yo quería ir en mi auto, pero como hubo un ligero cambio de planes tendremos que irnos en la Minivan de mis padres.

Nadie se queja y empezamos a poner las mochilas y todo lo necesario en la parte trasera del último asiento. Andre, Robbie y sus respectivas parejas se sientan en el ultimo asiento que es el más grande y es para tres o cuatro personas, Tori y yo nos sentamos en el de en medio que es para dos o tres personas, Cat va de copiloto, y Josh manejando.

Después de diez minutos de camino todos nos aburrimos, pues no viene ni Rex con sus comentarios ofensivos o fuera de lugar.

-Así que…¿Tori cuando te diste cuenta que te gustaban las mujeres?- Dijo Robbie, pero esto no es una buena forma de iniciar una conversación, puede hacer que Tori se sienta incomoda, estoy dispuesta a matarlo pero Tori toma mi mano y la empieza a acariciar, pero sé que no es para calmarme, si no para calmarse ella.

-Bueno, supongo que siempre lo supe, pero me lo negaba…¿Josh cuando se empezó a hacer más notorio?- Termina por preguntarle a él.

-Cuando ayudabas a los entrenamientos de Football en la otra escuela, y te dejabas taclear solo para que Emily fuera hacia ti y te llenara de atención.

-¿Emily?- Digo con una ceja alzada y quitándole mi mano a Tori.

-Sí, bueno no te conocía, y ella era muy guapa, y porrista, supongo que fue la primer persona que me gustó.

-¿Así que siempre te gustaron?- Dice Robbie ignorando todo lo anterior.

-Sí, ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Curiosidad- Al raro este le pasa algo, y sé que todos los que lo conocemos bien nos dimos cuenta, pero lo dejaremos pasar hasta que él nos diga.

Después de eso el resto del camino (que eran veinte minutos más) estuvo silencioso pues todos sentían mis celos, cuando mencionaron a la tal Emily.

Bajamos del auto y es un lugar muy bello, hay una cascada que cae hasta un lugar donde claramente se puede nadar y todo está muy verde, esto no puede mejorar, a los dos segundos de pensar eso me arrepiento, si que podía mejorar. Tori llego abrazándome por detrás.

-Ella pudo ser la persona que me gusto primero, pero tú fuiste la primera persona que me enamoro de verdad.- Esto me lo susurra al oído.

**Lamento que sea muy cortito, pero tengo mucha gripa y encender la computadora me da dolor de cabeza, como compensación mañana o pasado subiré otro capítulo por la tarde. Creo que ya fue mucho esfuerzo para mi pobre cabeza por hoy xD.**


	12. Capítulo 12

**Disclaimer: Victorious no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes, son de Dan Schneider. Y no me hago ni un centavo más rica por esto.**

POV Tori.

-Ella pudo ser la persona que me gusto primero, pero tú fuiste la primera persona que me enamoro de verdad.- Le susurre al oído.

-Deja de ser tan cursi Vega, haces que me sonroje y eso no va conmigo.

-Está bien, ayudaré a bajar las cosas de la camioneta, mientras pueden ir acomodando todo.

Camine a la camioneta y estaban ahí Robbie, André y Josh mientras las demás chicas iban con Jade.

-Creo que tengo un problema Tori.

-¿Necesitas mi ayuda?

-Sí

-Bien, bajemos todo y me vas contando.

-Es algo personal.

-Ve con él, André y yo bajamos todo.

-¿Y yo porque chico?

-Porque te invitaste a mi cita romántica.

-Vamos a sentarnos lejos Robbie, siento que no quieres que nadie se entere.

Fuimos a sentarnos al césped lejos de todos y él empezó a tartaudear.

-Yo…em… Tori

-Tranquilízate y piensa lo que vas a decir. Dime cual es el problema y veré en que te puedo ayudar.

-Me siento confundido, hay un chico que se mudo frente a mi casa hace dos semanas, y ayer me beso, me gusto, pero no tanto como Michelle, no es la primera vez que me pasa, algunas otras veces me he sentido atraído por otros chicos y tengo miedo de como puedan reaccionar los demás.

-Déjame ver si entiendo, ¿lo que pasa es que crees que te gustan los chicos al igual que las chicas?

-Sí.

-Bueno, eso lo entiendo, y te ayudare a que los demás te acepten aunque es obvio que lo harán. Ahora este chico que te beso ¿ha intentado hablar contigo o algo así después del beso?

-No, pero es normal ¿no?, aparte tengo una hermosa chica que me acepta como soy y no lo pienso dejar pasar.

-No es muy normal, incluso Jade la primera vez que me beso trato de hablar sobre el beso, muy a su manera claro, pero lo hablamos. Michelle se ve que es buena chica Robbie, pero si crees que no puedes o no quieres estar por completo con ella, mejor no le des ilusiones, se siente muy feo que jueguen así contigo.

-Sí la quiero, estoy confundido.

-Hoy es un buen día para darte cuenta de lo que sientes, pasa el día con ella, platiquen.

-¿Cómo te diste cuenta que amabas a Jade?

-En realidad creo que me gustaba desde la segunda vez que la ayude para volver con Beck, pero me di cuenta que la amaba cuando ya no había vuelta atrás y ya llevábamos un mes "jugando", creo que por eso no me atreví a dejar el juego, tenía miedo de no volver a estar junto a ella aunque sea como amiga.

-Debe ser muy feo que la persona que te guste este con alguien más.

-Es horrible, pero soportable si esa persona es feliz.

-Mejor vamos antes de que Jade me mate por hacerte casi llorar, gracias Tori, seguiré tus consejos.

Fui hacia Jade que tenía el ceño fruncido.

-¿Por qué casi lloras?

-Por nada de qué preocuparse, mejor vamos a almorzar que ya veo que acomodaron todo.

-Sí, tardaste mucho hablando con el nerd.

-¿Celosa?

-Cállate Vega.

Después de almorzar los sándwiches que habíamos preparado fuimos a jugar por equipos football, pero cuando todos se cansaron yo me metí a nadar junto con Jade, Robbie se durmió acostado en el césped al igual que André y sus respectivas parejas se durmieron con ellos. Cat y Josh fueron a unas rocas un poco alejadas a platicar.

-Ni aguantan nada.- Dije cargando a Jade en mi espalda dentro del agua, la iba a soltar, pero se aferro más a mí.

-No me sueltes.

-Pensé que sabias nadar.

-Oh, sí, pero estoy cansada y estas muy cómoda.

-Jade, ¿estoy loca o Cat y Josh se están besando?

-Ambas cosas Vega- Me dice y sale nadando lejos de mí. La alcanzo y la acorralo entre una roca y mi cuerpo.

-¿Estoy loca?

-Sí, que es eso de declararte culpable para que a mí no me pasara nada.

-Fue mi idea, por lo tanto mi culpa.

-Pero por mí.

-Por ti enfrentaría al mundo entero de ser necesario.

-Te amo Victoria Vega, veras que tendremos muchas citas y te enamoraré más para que seas mía por siempre.- Antes de dejarme contestar me besa, también la amo demasiado, si en un mes no me vuelve a preguntar si quiero ser su novia lo hare yo.

POV Josh.

Cuando todos se apartaron, algunos para dormir y Tori y Jade a nadar me lleve a Cat a hablar a unas rocas.

-Cat, eres la persona más hermosa que he conocido.

Ella solo se sonroja y es la cosa más adorable y tierna que he visto en toda mi vida.

-Eres muy lindo Josh.

-Llevamos unas semanas saliendo y yo me preguntaba si ¿Quisieras ser mi novia?, se que no soy perfecto, y que tienes muchos pretendientes, y que tal vez parezco un tonto hablando tan rápido, pero es algo que cuando estoy contigo no puedo evitar, yo sé que te mereces algo mejor que yo después de que ya te conté todo lo que hice en los últimos años, pero no puedo imaginarte con alguien más…

Sin dejarme terminar ella me besa dulcemente.

-¿Es de familia eso de divagar cuando están nerviosos?- Dice con una pequeña sonrisa mientras yo seguro tengo cara de bobo.

-Sí, eso creo.- Digo aun en trance.

-Sí Josh, si quiero ser tu novia, pero con una condición.

-La que quieras hermosa.

-Que me ames mucho.

-Encantado de cumplir esa condición pequeña.

Cuando volteo veo a Tori besando a Jade, si esas dos en un mes y medio no avanzan tendré que hacer algo para que lo hagan. Pasamos el resto del tiempo hablando de cosas sin importancia hasta que dieron las 6 de la tarde y tuvimos que irnos para llegar a nuestras casas. André se ofreció a manejar así que Cat y yo veníamos en el lugar que ellos ocuparon cuando veníamos, pasamos a dejar a Michelle a su casa, luego a Robbie, luego a Ashley, la siguiente parada fue la casa de André así que me pase a manejar cuando él se metió a su casa. Por último deje a Cat y a Jade en casa de Cat pues tendrían una pijamada y luego con Tori fuimos a casa.

-Hoy fue un hermoso día hasta mañana hermanito.- Dijo con cara de enamorada subiendo a su cuarto. Apenas son las ocho de la noche, pero fue un día muy largo así que supongo que al igual que yo solo quiere dormir. Voy a la cocina y veo una nota.

_Josh, Tori:_

_Fuimos a pasar el fin de semana con sus abuelos, pero sabemos que a ustedes no les gusta ir, hay comida en el refrigerador y dinero donde siempre por si necesitan algo. Pasamos por Trina a casa de Dylan y la llevaremos con nosotros. _

Genial tendremos un domingo libre para dormir todo el día como las personas poco productivas que somos mi hermana y yo.

**Hola, regresé, ya estoy un poco mejor de la gripa, por lo menos ya me puedo mantener más de tres horas despierta xD. Esta historia tomara un giro interesante en el próximo capítulo. Cualquier duda, golpe o crítica pueden dejarlo en los reviews y yo lo leeré con mucho gusto.**

**Los amo, nos leemos luego, bye.**


	13. Capítulo 13

**Disclaimer: Victorious no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes, son de Dan Schneider. Y no me hago ni un centavo más rica por esto.**

**POV Jade**

Ha pasado un mes desde el día de campo, desde ese día no pruebo los labios de Tori, ella me da besos en la mejilla y en la frente, pero ninguno en los labios. En esta semana me he estado comportando un poco distante con ella, porque creía que ya no tenía que hacer nada pues pensé que ya la tenía enamorada de nuevo, pero por lo visto me equivoque, ella ni siquiera me ha intentado besar.

-Jade, tu amigo vino a verte, está afuera, cualquier cosa gritas o me avisas.- Dice mi padre entrando a la casa después de ir a hacer las compras del supermercado.

Cuando salgo veo a Beck en la puerta.

-Si vienes a insultarme de nuevo mejor vete.

-No, en realidad vengo a disculparme, Tori me dijo que fuera a ver a un psicólogo y la verdad si fui, por eso este último mes no intenté acercarme a ustedes, resulta que tenía ataques de celos e ira, y el psicólogo aparte de terapia también me dio un tratamiento y con eso se supone que ya no debe pasar nada como lo del incidente en la casa de Tori. Y también está el factor de que si te hago algo Tori y Josh seguro me matan.

-¿Volverás a ser el chico tierno de antes?

-Sí, básicamente eso pasará. Antes de convertirnos en completos desconocidos o mejores amigos ¿Me puedes dar un último beso?- Se va acercando lentamente a mí, pero justo un centímetro antes de que nuestros labios se toquen mejor lo abrazo.

-No Beck, dejemos esto ya, solo te lastimas.-Dije deshaciendo el abrazo lentamente.

-No perdía nada con intentar. Y eso me demuestra que en verdad amas a Tori, así que haré lo que debí hacer desde que me lo confesaste. Te ayudaré, tus técnicas de conquista andan por los suelos.

-Ja..ja..ja gracioso…¿Crees que darle celos contigo funcione?

-Sinceramente no, pero no perdemos nada con intentar ¿o sí?

-Supongo que no, ayúdame, di que intentas recuperarme, pero nada de besos ni ilusiones falsas.

-Nada de eso, pero ¿y si tu nada frágil casi novia me quiere matar a golpes?

-Usamos la excusa de que Josh intentó hacer lo mismo conmigo y funcionó.

-Bien nueva mejor amiga nos vemos mañana con tu loco plan…¿en serio todo olvidado y perdonado?

-En serio, te quiero mucho tonto.

-Y yo a ti Jade.- Después de eso nos fundimos en un fuerte abrazo, un abrazo que termina una etapa de nuestra vida, pero da inicio a una etapa mucho mejor. Si de algo estoy segura es que Beck es el hermano que siempre quise.

**POV Tori**

-Idiota, idiota, idiota

-¿Ahora que hice?

-Tú no Josh.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No ibas por tu intimidante y loca casi novia?

\- Iba, tiempo pasado, cuando pase por enfrente de su casa estaba muy ocupada abrazando a Beck.

-¿Y? Los amigos se abrazan. No te ahogues en un vaso de agua, mañana le preguntas.

-No lo sé, este abrazo lo vi diferente ¿Y si él quiere volver con ella?

-Fuera inseguridades, si el niño bonito quiere jugar entonces juega, no simplemente te retires.

-Mira, si Jade da señales de aun amarlo simplemente me quitaré del camino, si ella es feliz con él pues está bien.

-No, no, no, no, no puedes simplemente hacer eso.

-Si puedo. Estaré en mi cuarto cualquier cosa, si papás llegan diles que subí a hacer cosas importantes. Me hablan en tres horas para cenar.

Después de terminar de cenar me lave los dientes y me puse a jugar Mario Kart sin importarme nada, ni si quiera sé a qué hora me dormí. Voy llegando a la escuela junto con Trina, voltear la mirada fue la peor decisión que he tomado hoy. Vi a Jade bajar del auto de Beck, no he dormido nada y los celos me consumen, mejor para evitar escenas que no quiero que nadie vea voy directo al salón y me senté lo más alejada de mi grupo de amigos.

Genial, ahora todos mis intentos por alejarme se esfuman, es hora del almuerzo y ya no hay mesas ni lugares libres más que con mis amigos y Josh, que vino a ver a Cat. Sin decir nada me siento al otro lado de mi pelirroja amiga a pesar que junto a Jade también había lugar.

-Holis Tori, ¿qué te pasa?

-Nada Cat, solo no dormí bien anoche.- Le dije apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro.

-Sí, yo estaría con ese humor si me hubiera quedado jugando hasta las cuatro de la mañana. Oye consíguete una almohada, no uses a mi novia para eso.

-Te aguantas, fue mi amiga antes que tu novia.

-Pero a mí me quiere más.

-Eso te dice para que no te sientas mal.

-Cat amor dile algo.

-Amor deja a tu hermana en paz.

-¡JA!

-Tori, deja a Josh o te quito mi hombro.

-¡JA!

-Bueno ya los dos, o se dejan de pelear o me voy a sentar junto a Jade.

-Dejamos de pelear.- Decimos Josh y yo al mismo tiempo.

Agradezco mi elección de mejor amiga, sabe como animar a todos por aquí. Por la infantil pelea nuestros amigos se empiezan a reír, hasta Jade y Beck. Pero Jade no me engaña, sintió celos cuando vio mi interacción con Cat así que haré lo que Josh dijo, si Beck quiere jugar, pues juguemos.

**¡Hola! Ya regresé, tuve un ligero bloqueo con esta historia, pero ya está todo bien en mi cabeza de nuevo. Está tan bien que me puse a escribir sin importar que no es mi computadora ni mi casa donde estoy xD. Si les gusto o no me lo pueden hacer saber en un review. **


	14. Capítulo 14

**Disclaimer: Victorious no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes, son de Dan Schneider. Y no me hago ni un centavo más rica por esto.**

**Pov Jade**

Es sábado en la noche y estamos en una fiesta en casa en una casa enorme. Debo admitir que a todos se nos han pasado un poco las copas, pero no nos importa, a las tres y media los señores Vega vendrán por nosotros para llevarnos a nuestras respectivas casas y prometieron no reprocharnos si estábamos tan borrachos que ni caminar podríamos. Lo hacen para evitar que manejemos borrachos y causemos algún accidente.

-¿Me concede este baile hermosa princesa?

-¡Deja de hacer que me sonroje Vega! y no gracias, a esta fiesta vine con Beck, como amigos, pero vine con él.

-Agh, la próxima vez mejor ni me inviten, todos andan en pareja y la que queda como idiota sin nada que hacer soy yo.- Sin más que decir se va por otro vaso, me preocupa que tome tanto y mañana no se acuerde de nada o haga algo de lo que se pueda arrepentir.

-Ve con ella Jade, nuestro plan es obvio que no funciona, siempre es lo mismo, viene te dice algo lindo, le dices que estás ocupada y se va con la mirada baja. Pero no te besa ni hace nada de lo que creíste que haría, ahora que recuerdo si no vas y le demuestras que la amas es capaz de solo retirarse y dejarte ser "feliz" ella misma me lo dijo una vez, me dijo que si tu amabas a alguien más no haría nada para impedir tu felicidad.

-Deja de reprocharme Beck, me siento mareada y no ayudas en nada.

-Cualquiera estaría mareado con la cantidad de alcohol que llevamos, ve con ella, el alcohol hace que muestres más tus sentimientos y es lo que justo ahora necesitas.- Le haré caso a Beck, iré a recuperar lo que es mío, no me gusta nada como está bailando con esa rubia, su rubio es más falso que mi heterosexualidad. Me paro del sofá donde estaba sentada y me dirijo a Vega.

-Jade, Tori cuando está borracha hay dos opciones la primera, es muy fría y casi detestable, la segunda, es la persona más sensible y tierna que puedas encontrar. No lastimes más a mi hermana, en estas semanas ha intentado con todas sus fuerzas que la prefieras a ella antes que a Beck. Ya no dejen que el orgullo les impida acercarse, ya todos nos estamos cansando de esto.

-Tranquilo Josh, está noche cambiara todo.- Camino hacia Vega y le quito los brazos de la rubia esa.

-Vamos Vega hay que hablar.

-¿No ves que estaba conmigo hija de Morticia?

-Cállate imitación barata de Regina George.

-¿Vic vas a dejar que me hable así esta rara?

-Primero no le digas rara y segundo ya te dije que odio que me digas así.

-Agh, escoge ella o yo. Yo soy guapa, rubia, y de una familia de dinero, ella no tiene nada.

-Ella, mil veces ella. Es más bonita y la amo con todo mi corazón.

Lo que Tori le dijo a la rubia me hizo sonrojar, antes de que pudiera besar a Vega o agradecerle su cumplido la rubia le da una fuerte bofetada y se da media vuelta, yo estoy a punto de ir a matarla pero unos brazos me sujetan por la cintura.

-No vale la pena bonita, la vida ya bastante la castigo dejándola sin cerebro.

Me doy media vuelta aun en brazos de Tori y me está viendo como si fuera lo más bonito que ha visto en su vida.

-¿Quieres bailar todavía?- Le digo con timidez pues su mirada me pone nerviosa.

-Solo si es contigo hermosa.- Y así bailamos cuatro canciones seguidas, dejando el momento romántico atrás.

Pronto llega Josh para decirnos que el señor Vega está esperándonos con la minivan para llevarnos, todos nos acomodamos y yo me quedo recostada en Tori pues todo me da vueltas. Primero dejamos a la novia de Robbie, después a él, luego a André y calles después a su novia, la siguiente en bajar es Cat que se despide de Josh como si no se fueran a ver en años, luego baja Beck y cuando vamos para mi casa recuerdo que mi padre me dijo que no quería que volviera borracha.

-Tori, mi padre me matara si llego de esta manera.

-Lo sabemos Jade, por eso hoy te quedaras en casa y mañana te llevamos con tu padre, le dijimos que así estarías mejor para no llegar a hacer ruido pues tiene trabajo mañana muy temprano.

-Gracias señores Vega, son los mejores.

Cuando llegamos a la casa Vega el señor nos da una mezcla rara que evitara que mañana nos duela la cabeza y hará que no tengamos signos de haber bebido, cuando lo terminamos todos subimos las escaleras para ir a dormir. Vega y yo entramos a su habitación y en silencio hacemos la rutina que siempre que me quedaba aquí hacíamos, ella iba al baño a cambiarse y desmaquillarse, yo lo hacía aquí y luego ella tocaba la puerta dos veces para anunciar que iba a salir.

Ambas nos acostamos en su cama. Y apagamos las luces.

-Vega, ahora que el alcohol de mi sistema ha bajado quiero decirte que ya no más juegos, en realidad te amo demasiado, solo intentaba darte celos para ver si así reaccionabas, pero creo que me salió todo mal.

-Jade, ¿Quieres ser mi novia? Sin más juegos de darnos celos.

-Si Tori, si quiero, pero ¿podrías por favor mañana preguntármelo de nuevo?

-Por supuesto bonita.- Y con esa frase ella inicia un tierno beso.

Poco a poco el beso sube de intensidad y no tengo ni idea en qué momento la ropa nos empezó a estorbar pues estamos ahora en ropa interior.

-Jade, no, no es que no quiera, pero cuando hagamos el amor quiero recordar todo. Y es tu primera vez, quiero que tu primera vez sea especial.

-Lo será si es contigo, pero tienes razón, esto debemos hacerlo cuando estemos completamente sobrias.

-Te amo.

-Te amo también Victoria Vega. ¿Podemos dormir así?

-Por supuesto, descansa princesa.- Dice dejando un beso en mi frente, extrañaba muchísimo dormir con ella en la misma cama, pero ahora que somos novias no tengo que esperar a que se duerma para poner mi cabeza en su pecho, lo puedo hacer desde ahora. Cuando lo hago ella me rodea la cintura con un brazo y nos quedamos dormidas.

La luz del sol me está dando en la cara, pero estoy muy cómoda y no me quiero quitar de encima de Tori.

-Tori hija ¿quieren…? ¡Victoria Vega! ¿Qué está pasando aquí?-Tori se despierta sobresaltada por el grito de su madre lo que hace que yo me separe de ella y nos cubra con la sábana.

-No paso nada mamá, quiero seguir durmiendo.- Y me vuelve a abrazar, pero esta vez lo hace pasando su brazo por mi abdomen y escondiendo su cara en mi cuello.

-Señora Vega, yo lo puedo explicar.

-No me expliques nada Jade, sabía que tarde o temprano esto pasaría, babea todo el día por ti.

-Mamá me estas avergonzando.- Dice Tori aun en mi cuello haciéndome estremecer.

-Las espero abajo para desayunar, se apuran.- Y se da media vuelta para irse.

-Buenos días hermosa. ¿Aún necesitas que lo pregunte de nuevo?

-No, solo bésame.- Tori inicia un suave beso y cuando se está poniendo sobre mí vuelve a entrar su madre.

-Manos quietas Victoria, ¿Quieren Waffles?

-Sí por favor señora-

-Bueno, Tori bájate de Jade y empiecen a arreglarse, si no bajan en diez minutos subo por ustedes.

-Deberíamos hacerle caso, si es capaz de subir.

Después de cambiarnos bajamos con su familia a desayunar.

-¿Alguna razón para que a Tori no se le borre la sonrisa?

-Solo la persona a la que amo con todo mi corazón acepto ser mi novia.

-Genial, felicidades chicas, me autonombro capitán de este ship, yo lo cree a partir de hoy declaro el Jori real.

-Sí, solo falta una cosa, quizá lo más difícil de una relación…conocer al suegro. Apuesto cinco dólares a que Tori intentará salir corriendo.-Dice el señor Vega.

-Diez dólares a que tartamudea o se traba.

-Papá, Trina no me avergüencen.

-Él tiene razón, hay que decirle a mi padre, esta noche, ya perdimos mucho tiempo jugando, hay que recuperarlo.

**Pov Tori**

Espero no morir a manos del señor West esta noche.

Después del divertido desayuno para todos menos para mí nos sentamos a ver la televisión. Quiero tener una primer cita con mi novia y se cual es el lugar perfecto, claro después de enseñarle el set de grabación de su película favorita, lugar que conozco porque Dylan el novio de Trina es hijo del productor y me dejara enseñarle el lugar a Jade. Y podrá conocer al director de la película.

-Jade, ¿quieres ir conmigo a un lugar?

-¿Qué lugar?

-Es sorpresa.

-No me gustan las sorpresas Tori.

-Anda, te va a gustar.

-Está bien, vamos Vega. Lo bueno es que ya sabes manejar y ya tienes permiso.

-Sí, aunque espero que no te importe ir en la camioneta de mis padres, aun no quiero un auto.

-Llévate el mío, hoy no lo voy a usar. Será más fácil estacionarlo.

-Gracias Josh, vamos hermosa.

Nos subimos al auto para que mi hermosa novia conozca a uno de sus más grandes ídolos sin ella saberlo.

**Qué bien se siente regresar, y más con un capitulo como este. Saben que cualquier queja o sugerencia la pueden dejar en los comentarios y yo les aseguro que leo cada uno de ellos aunque no me de tiempo de contestarlos. **


	15. Capítulo 15

**Disclaimer: Victorious no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes, son de Dan Schneider. Y no me hago ni un centavo más rica por esto.**

**POV Jade**

-¿Me quieres decir a donde vamos?

-Ya te dije, a un lugar sorpresa.

Llegamos a un lugar bastante peculiar, se me hace conocido, pero está algo cambiado, así que no sé muy bien si estoy en lo correcto y es donde grabaron Tijereteando.

-¿Reconoces el lugar Jade?

-No lo sé, creo saber dónde estamos, pero hay cosas cambiadas.

-Sí, eso es porque estamos haciendo una "secuela" por llamar de alguna manera al pequeño cortometraje que haremos, se estrenará en dos o tres años y será por hacerle un homenaje al escritor. Él lo escribió con el propósito de hacer una segunda película y desgraciadamente murió antes de entregárnoslo, así que su esposa nos lo dio y ahora haremos algo con el poco pero eficiente material que nos dio.

No puedo creerlo, frente a mi está el mejor director de todos los tiempos, mi más grande ídolo en el mundo. Leonard Perrie.

-¿Co-como?

-Tu novia insistió mucho en conseguirte permiso para entrar aquí.- Me responde él y yo solo veo a Tori, quien está muy sonrojada.

-¿Esta era tu sorpresa?

-Sí, pero si no te gustó, aun podemos…-No la deje continuar y le di un abrazo muy fuerte.

-¿Bromeas? me trajiste al lugar donde fue grabada mi película favorita, mi ídolo más grande está parado frente a nosotras, y tú y yo venimos oficialmente como novias. Nada podría ser mejor.- Le digo mirándola a los ojos.

Después de ir a comer con él, hacerle varias preguntas al director, pedirle una foto a solas conmigo y otra con mi novia finalmente es hora de irnos a mi casa para darle a mi padre la noticia.

-Buenas tardes chicas.- Dice mi padre al vernos entrar.

-Buenas tardes señor West.

-Hola padre.

Los tres tomamos asiento en los sofás de mi casa, pero nos quedamos en silencio.

-¿Me quieren decir algo?- Dice mi padre al notar que Tori está muy nerviosa y yo no he hablado.

-Sí, am…yo…nosotras…yo

-Vega y yo somos novias oficialmente.

-¿Así que le ganaste a Beck?- Pregunta él.

-¿Ganar?, ¿Qué?- Digo confundida.

-Bueno…tal vez la primera cita que ibas a tener con él, cuando me estaba durmiendo sobre Cat su auto no se arruino solo, tal vez dos personas bajaron las llantas con ayuda de unas llaves, pero solo tal vez.- Yo levanto una ceja ante eso y mi padre se ríe por lo nerviosa que está Vega por mi mirada.

-¿Y esas personas casualmente tenían familia latina?

-Sí, ¿Cómo es que sabes eso?- Ella se estaba haciendo la desentendida y mi padre nos miraba divertido.

-Intuición, ¿Y ese par de personas hicieron algo más?

-No…bueno dicen por ahí que no fue casualidad que Beck comiera un dulce que le dejaría aliento a ajo, y que eso provocara que no lo quisieras cerca ese día.

-Si hija, y también dicen que el día que tuviste la cita con él fue el destino quien hizo que mágicamente la piel se le empezara a poner roja. O algo así contaban en la cafetería el otro día.

-Nada fue casualidad, tú provocaste todo Vega. Y Beck y yo pensando que tenía mala suerte.- Le digo divertida.

-¿En serio creíste que no me ponía celosa y que no haría nada?

-Definitivamente estás loca. Pero aun no entiendo ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

-Lo de las llantas de su auto fue bajándole el aire nada más…Josh me ayudó en todo así que si me vas a matar también hazlo con él.-Dijo al ver que yo no dejaba de observarla fijamente.

-Bien. ¿Cómo pasó lo del dulce?

-Dulces de broma, saben bien al inicio, y justo al llegar al centro el mal olor y sabor se extiende por tu boca por al menos 8 horas. Josh lo puso en su mochila sin que nadie lo notara y Beck se lo comió.

-¿Y lo de la piel roja?- Le digo algo divertida por sus brillantes planes, los cuales funcionaron pues me aleje de Beck esos días y luego ya no intentó nada más por ayudarme a darle celos a Tori.

-Reacción química inofensiva, ese día una chica contratada por mí al chocar con él por el pasillo le tiró "agua", no se limpió ni nada pues pensó que solo era agua normal. La magia de la química hizo efecto poco a poco después. No era nada toxico ni grave, solo un colorante que se activa al paso de las horas.

-¿Dónde conseguiste todo eso?- Le digo con curiosidad.

-Un mago jamás revela sus secretos.- Me dice golpeando suavemente mi nariz con su dedo índice.

-¿Tú sabías todo padre?

-Sabía lo que me contabas que le pasaba como accidente, y al otro día Josh llegaba con sus amigos a la cafetería donde paso siempre y les platicaba como había salido el respectivo plan.

-¿Y porque no me lo dijiste?

-Porque quería ver que tan ingeniosos eran Tori y Josh. Aunque me quede con ganas de la broma del polvo pica-pica.

-Jajaja, creímos que eso era muy cruel incluso para ser Beck, esas cosas son horribles, no se quitan nada fácil.

-Bueno, dejando de lado la divertida conversación, Victoria, ¿eres consciente de que si haces sufrir a mi hija te ira mal?

-Señor, debo decirle que si algún día la hago sufrir la primer persona que querrá golpearme o hacerme sufrir igual seré yo.

-Te quiero decir una cosa, ella a veces comete errores, pero no la dejes ir sin antes hablar las cosas.

-Jade es lo más bonito que me ha pasado, sería muy tonta si la dejara ir. Si alguna vez pasa algo que no me agrade veré como lo solucionamos, pero no la dejare ir tan fácil.- Dice tomando mi mano y comenzando a darle tiernas caricias.

-Tus respuestas me agradan Victoria, pero no quiero palabras, quiero acciones. Si veo que llegas a hacer algo que ponga en duda tu amor por mi hija o tus palabras no dudes que lo lamentaras.

-Está bien señor West. Le demostrare que en serio amo a su hija.

-Así se habla. ¿Te quedas a cenar?

-Oh no, tengo que darle su auto a mi hermano porque irá con Cat al cine, pero gracias por la invitación señor West.

-Bien, Jade acompaña a tu novia a la puerta mientras yo empiezo a calentar la comida.- Mi padre se va a la cocina y Vega y yo vamos a la puerta.

-Realmente ha cambiado mucho, ahora hasta cocina.- Le digo a Tori.

-Me alegra mucho que haya cambiado su forma de ser.- Su celular suena anunciando un mensaje y ella frunce el ceño.

-Anda, ve con el desesperado de tu hermano. Mañana nos vemos.

-Perdona por tener que irme princesa. Te amo.- Dice envolviendo sus brazos en mi cintura.

-Te amo también Tori.- Yo pongo mis manos en sus mejillas y la acerco a mí.

Nos damos un beso lento y lindo hasta que escuchamos como alguien se aclara la garganta tras nosotras.

-Nos vemos luego señor West.

-Nos vemos después Victoria.- Tori me da un último beso en la mejilla y se va al auto.

Mi padre y yo entramos de nuevo a la casa después de que el auto se aleja.

-Es una buena chica. Me alegra que hayas encontrado a alguien que te ame tanto como ella lo hace.

-Y a mí me alegra que no se haya alejado de mí a pesar de todas las tonterías que cometí.

-Me recuerdan mucho a tu madre y a mí, yo era como tú, frio, calculador, no daba un paso sin antes estar seguro del resultado, y luego llego ella, derrumbando todos los muros que había construido. Cuando me dijo que estaba embarazada yo no lo podía creer, iba a tener un bebé con el amor de mi vida. Cuando te tuvimos éramos la familia perfecta, ese día que la perdí…que la perdimos fue el peor de mi vida, perdí a la persona que le daba luz a mi vida, perdí a la persona con quien yo quería a su lado envejecer. Sin darme cuenta que aun tenía algo por lo que luchar me sumergí en el trabajo. Perdóname por favor, ese día no solo perdiste a tu madre, también perdiste a tu padre, solo tenías seis años y tuviste que aprender a ser casi autosuficiente, dejaste de ser la dulce niña que eras, y todo por mi culpa, por no saber manejar la situación.

Ninguno de los dos podemos controlar las lágrimas y nos abrazamos, cosa que no había pasado en mucho tiempo. Quiero decir tantas cosas y nada a la vez.

-Te amo papá.- Le digo aun en sus brazos y su abrazo se hace más fuerte.

-Te amo más hija.

**No me toquen, hoy ando sensible. **

**¿Por qué?  
Primero por lo último de este capítulo, casi llore mientras lo escribía. Y después porque solo quedan dos o tres capítulos para que esto finalice, por eso no había actualizado, una parte de mí se niega a dejar esta historia.**

**Los amo, cualquier cosa que quieran decirme lo pueden dejar en los reviews, también valen amenazas de muerte y golpes virtuales. Los amo.**


	16. Capítulo 16

**Disclaimer: Victorious no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes, son de Dan Schneider. Y no me hago ni un centavo más rica por esto.**

**POV Jade. **

Un mes llevo siendo la novia de Tori, y cada día me enamoro más, yo tenía miedo de que todo se volviera rutina, como pasó con Beck, pero la verdad es que con mi morena novia cada día es una sorpresa. Por ejemplo hace unos días, ella quería ir al parque de diversiones y sin saber cómo terminamos teniendo algo muy intenso e intimo.

_**Flashback **_

-Vamos princesa será divertido.- Dijo ella mientras estábamos en su casa sentadas en un sofá viendo la televisión.

-No Vega, y ya te dije que no tengo dinero.

-Si es por eso yo pago, anda vamos.

-No…aunque puedes intentar convencerme.- Dije levantando una ceja y mirándola provocativamente.

-Jadey…¿Quieres ir conmigo al parque de diversiones?- Dijo haciendo un exagerado puchero.

-No estás nada cerca de convencerme.- Dije riéndome de su patético intento de puchero.

-Anda, anda, anda.- Dijo repetidamente mientras dejaba pequeños golpes con su dedo índice en mi abdomen.

-No, y si no quieres quedarte sin dedo deja de hacer eso.- Ella me ignoro cómo es su costumbre y siguió con su jueguito. Yo empecé a ignorarla también y su dedo paso de golpear suavemente mi abdomen a hacerlo con mi mejilla.

-Amor, anda vamos.- Dijo siguiendo con sus golpecitos hasta que se me ocurrió la brillante idea de morderle el dedo, en realidad solo fue jugando, no fue nada fuerte y su fingida sorpresa me indico que no le dolió.

-Me mordiste, ¿Cuándo deje de ser la novia de una princesa para ser novia de un zombie come humanos?- Ella me dejó un pequeño mordisco en mi mejilla y corrió a su habitación.

-Muy graciosa, sigo siendo una princesa.- Dije cuando la alcance y la acorrale contra la puerta de su habitación.

-¿Una princesa zombie?, me gusta. Jadelyn West la princesa zombie…y mi novia.- Dijo muy cerca de mi cara.

-Victoria Vega, la chica que murió a manos de su novia princesa zombie.- Dije acercándome más a ella. Como cada beso este fue diferente, fue un poco agresivo de mi parte por lo del juego de zombie, y ella posesivamente envolvió sus brazos en mi cintura, sin saber porque lo hice la tire en la cama y me puse sobre ella. El beso estaba siendo muy intenso y ella rápidamente se movió dejándome a mi bajo su cuerpo y acomodándome bien sobre la cama.

Ella comenzó a dejar suaves besos en mi cuello y algunas veces succionaba ligeramente, no dejando marcas pero si haciéndome sentir cosas inexplicables.

-Jade…- Dejo la frase en el aire, yo no sé si quiere hacerlo, no estoy lista. Pero no sé como decírselo, además de que solo es una parte pequeñísima de mi cabeza la que no quiere que ella continúe, el resto de mi disfruta mucho esto.

Ella lentamente me deja en ropa interior, pequeños gemidos salían de mi sin poder evitarlo. Ella dejaba besos y caricias por todo mi cuerpo, al no tener nada más que mi sostén y mis bragas el contacto era directo y erizaba mi piel, no quiero hacer el amor con ella aún, pero a la vez sí, deseo con todas mis fuerzas que algo pase para no tener que pararla yo, pero hacer que pare.

-Te amo Jade, sé que no estás lista, perdóname por favor, por un momento perdí el control.- Dijo ella sin dejar de pasar sus manos por mi desnudo vientre y viéndome a los ojos.

-No te preocupes, no es como que haya hecho mucho por detenerte, pero si hay algo que no me gusta nada…aun tienes mucha ropa y yo estoy casi desnuda, eso no es nada justo Vega.- Ella levanto una ceja y yo hice que ahora quedara ella en la cama conmigo sobre ella e hice exactamente todo lo que ella me hizo, aunque con un poco de timidez nada común en mi. Al quedar ambas en ropa interior no hicimos nada, solo nos quedamos abrazadas en su cama tapadas por su fina sábana pues me daba pena que me viera tanto y ella me dijo que no tenia de que avergonzarme, pero que si no estaba cómoda podía poner la sábana.

_**Fin Flashback.**_

Obvio después de eso no fuimos al parque de diversiones, solo nos quedamos abrazadas hasta que escuchamos la puerta principal y rápidamente nos vestimos fingiendo que acabábamos de despertar.

-¿Qué piensas amor?- Fue el susurro que me saco de mis pensamientos acompañado de unos brazos envolviéndose en mi cintura.

-Pienso cual sería la mejor manera de hacer que Cat salga de esa tienda donde lleva media hora.

-Jade, solo lleva diez minutos y es para escoger la ropa que usará para su día 100 con Josh, es importante para ella.

-Ya lo sé, pero ella no necesita nada de eso para traer como tonto a tu hermano, dile que deje esos provocativos vestidos y se ponga uno de los que usa normalmente.

-No hace falta Jadey, ya encontré lo que buscaba.- Al voltear a ver a nuestra pelirroja amiga Vega y yo sonreímos mucho pues escogió un vestido que le quedaba perfecto y junto con el peinado que se había hecho se veía realmente linda.

-Te ves hermosa Cat, ya quiero ver la reacción de Josh, cada vez que te ve pone cara de idiota.

-Oye, mi hermano no…tienes razón si lo hace.- Dijo Tori en un fallido intento de defender a su hermano.

Las tres fuimos a la casa Vega caminando pues mi auto estaba en el taller porque mi padre dijo que hace mucho que no le hacían un chequeo y ni Cat ni Tori tienen auto propio aun.

Cuando llegamos nos quedamos congeladas justo antes de entrar pues a unos metros de la casa se escuchan voces. Y sin entrar nos quedamos viendo la escena. Las tres nos sorprendemos al ver que una de esas voces le pertenecía a Josh que estaba con una rubia.

-Tú y yo sabemos que volverás. Jamás habías estado en una relación seria, pero bueno hagamos como que te creo que estas en una relación, con esa chica, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas sin tener relaciones?

-Yo…- Él luce bastante confundido

-Ay Josh, si no te conociera diría que mucho tiempo, pero seguro la has estado engañando, ella no luce como una de esas chicas que son fáciles de llevar a la cama. Pobre de ella, pero yo no estoy aquí para reclamarte, nos vemos luego Josh, ya sabes done puedes encontrarme por si se te ofrece algo.- Ella deja un beso en los labios de Josh, de reojo veo como Cat sale corriendo, Tori sale tras ella y desaparecen dentro de la casa.

Yo voy hacia ellos, pero antes de que llegue Josh aparta a la chica de él.

-¿Qué te sucede? ya te dije que no quiero nada con nadie que no sea mi novia.

-Y yo ya te dije que no te creo nada. ¿Qué tiene ella que yo no?

-Te diría todas esas cosas que tiene y tú no, pero tengo que arreglar unas cosas aun para la celebración de mi día 100 con ella.

-Bien, dime una cosa que ella tenga y yo no.

-Dignidad.- Una simple palabra, un punto sensible en la mayoría de las personas. Y ella es una de esas personas pues le da una bofetada a Josh que me dolió hasta a mí.

-Eres un estúpido.- Y con eso se sube a su auto y Josh se queda con cara de confusión.

-Vaya, eso fue raro.- Dije al fin y Josh me vio.

-¿Jade que haces aquí?...Yo, puedo explicarlo.

-Yo vi todo, a mi no me tienes que decir nada, pero tu hermana y Cat corrieron a la casa cuando la loca esa te beso.

-¿Cat?- Su rostro muestra preocupación y corre a la casa conmigo tras él. En cuanto entra Tori le da un puñetazo en la misma mejilla en la que la otra chica igual le pego. Pero esta vez Josh si hace una mueca de dolor y veo que a la altura de su pómulo se alcanza a ver una pequeña gota de sangre, y veo que es por el anillo que Tori traía, y ella se preocupa, pero rápidamente vuelve a estar seria.

-Lo único que te pedí fue que no la lastimaras, y ahora mi mejor amiga está en mi habitación sin querer ver a nadie.

Pensé que él le querría explicar lo que en verdad paso, pero el solo se pone una mano sobre su mejilla y sube las escaleras en dirección a las habitaciones. Tori me voltea a ver y le explico todo lo que pasó.

-Ay no, golpe a mi hermano por error, tengo que disculparme y ver como arreglo esto, seguro él se fue a encerrar en su habitación y Cat está en la mía.

Ambas subimos, pero al llegar arriba la puerta de la habitación de Tori está abierta. En silencio nos asomamos y cuidamos que las personas en su interior no nos vean.

-Gracias por abrirme…yo…no sé por dónde empezar, este día debería ser de los mejores y nada está bien. Yo no la quiero a ella, yo no la quería besar, la empuje en cuanto pude…

-Yo lo sé, lo vi todo desde la ventana. - Dijo Cat interrumpiendo a Josh, quien está arrodillado frente a ella mientras mi amiga está sentada en la cama.- Tori y yo nos volteamos a ver para dejarlos en este momento. Así que bajamos a hacer algo para comer.

**POV Josh**

-Yo…am…entonces…yo.- Intento decirle a Cat que no entiendo lo que está mal.

-Porque tiene razón.

-¿Ah?

-Lo que querías preguntar es que entonces que estaba mal. Eso está mal, que tiene razón, yo no estoy lista para nada de eso, y no te culparía si tienes a alguien más para eso.

-Yo…no estoy entendiendo nada.

-Mi hermano una vez me dijo que si después de un mes de relación no ha pasado nada de nada con un chico es porque seguro tiene a alguien más. Que los chicos tienen necesidades.

-Yo no…no tengo a nadie más, no me hace falta.

-¿Entonces si no tienes a nadie más porque no has intentado propasarte conmigo? Yo tuve novios antes y a veces intentaban obligarme a hacer cosas que yo no quería. Nadie lo logro jamás, pero tú no has hacho nada de eso, y por las cosas que has contado has tenido muchas veces relaciones sexuales y…si quieres lo podemos intentar…sabía que tenía que comprar el vestido provocativo en lugar de este infantil.

-No Cat, no es necesario.

-Pero las chicas con las que has tenido eso son guapas y provocativas y yo soy…

-Tú eres mi niña, mi pequeña, yo no he intentado nada porque me jure a mi mismo protegerte de todo, incluso de mí. El día que pase algo será porque ya estamos lo suficientemente listos…ambos…yo a pesar de haber tenido esos encuentros es la primera vez que me enamoro, todo es diferente contigo, solo quiero tenerte entre mis brazos por siempre.

-¿Y si nunca estoy lista?

-No importará…si me dejas estar a tu lado nada importara. Desde que te bese por primera vez me di cuenta que no hay nadie que provoque en mi lo que tu provocas.

-Pero…dicen que un chico necesita tener eso para ser feliz.

-Esas personas no han experimentado nunca lo que yo…cuando tomas mi mano y me llevas corriendo por el parque, cuando vamos a ayudar al refugio de animales, cuando vamos a hospitales de niños a que cuentes historias, todos esos momentos son infinitamente mejores que lo que esas personas creen que es felicidad.

Ella me ve a los ojos y pone ambas manos en mis mejillas con la intención de darme un beso, pero me duele y entonces hago una mueca de dolor.

-¿Qué te pasó?

-Tori, ella realmente se enojo al pensar que te engañaba. La entiendo, ella te acepto en la familia incluso antes de que yo te conociera.

-Ve a tu habitación, espérame ahí.

Hice lo que me dijo y cuando ella regreso me limpio la pequeña herida y me puso un poco de hielo.

-Se supone que esto deberá bajarte la inflamación.- Me dijo con una hermosa sonrisa.

-¿Sabes cómo me podría sentir mejor?

-¿Cómo?

-Con besos curativos.- Ella se acerca a mí sentándose en mis piernas y me deja un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

-¿Mejor?

-Solo un poco, pero me sigo sintiendo mal.-Ella rio bajito y me empezó a dar cortos besos por toda la cara y al final dejo uno en mis labios igual de corto y tierno que los demás. Ella esconde su cabeza en mi cuello y nos quedamos así por unos minutos.

-¿Josh?

-¿Si pequeña?

-¿Podemos no tener esa súper cita romántica que se había planeado y solo ver películas aquí en tu habitación?

-Si podemos pequeña, pero necesitamos bajar por helado, palomitas, bebidas y robarnos lo que sea que Tori este cocinando junto a Jade.

En silencio y comportándonos como unos niños jugando a los ninjas bajamos al lugar donde mi hermana estaba.

Subimos palomitas y refrescos, y cuando vimos que la comida eran macarrones y unos sándwiches de queso fundido dejamos el helado en su lugar y fuimos por la comida.

-Josh, ¿A dónde vas con la comida?

-Aborten la misión, soldado descubierto, déjame y sálvate tu Cat.- Dije jugando y tirándome dramáticamente al suelo.

-No, Josh, no te abandonare, estaré contigo hasta el final.- Dijo ella dramatizando también.

-Vega, deberíamos quedárnoslos como rehenes y hacer experimentos con ellos.- Dijo Jade uniéndose al juego.

-Tienes razón West, deberíamos hacer que prueben nuestra comida para ver si no se intoxican.

-¡No! Mejor déjennos ir, prometemos ya no robar más comida.- Dije yo "suplicándole" a Tori.

-Jajaja, ok, basta, ven Josh ayúdame a servir la comida, comemos y luego ustedes hacen lo que sea que van a hacer con las palomitas que se llevaron.

Jade y Cat salieron a acomodar los sofás y mi hermana y yo nos quedamos solos.

-Yo, perdóname por eso, es solo que no soporte ver a Cat triste.

-No es nada, ya está curado, tuve besos curativos. Cuando te dije que quería a Cat era en serio.

-Yo lo sé, después de todo somos hermanos y siempre hemos sido muy parecidos en la forma de ser. Sé que Cat es tu primera relación seria que dura más de dos meses y la amas mucho, se ve en tus ojos cuando la miras. Yo actué impulsivamente, no debí golpearte, perdóname.

-Perdonada, aunque pensándolo bien estamos a mano de esa vez que te tire de la silla mientras jugábamos.

Después de comer con las chicas, Cat y yo decidimos irnos a ver alguna película. Vimos Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal, pero se quedo dormida y me quede a su lado contemplándola. Yo no sé mucho de cumplir 100 días con alguien, es la primera vez que llego tan lejos, pero es el mejor día que he tenido.

**Hola, ya solo queda un capítulo más. No tengo internet en mi casa y por eso no actualice, esto lo estoy subiendo con el paquete de internet de mi celular y espero poder dejarles el ultimo capitulo esta semana.**

**Los amo, ya saben que pueden dejar cualquier cosa en los reviews y no lo tomare a mal ni me enojare. **


	17. Capítulo 17

**Disclaimer: Victorious no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes, son de Dan Schneider. Y no me hago ni un centavo más rica por esto.**

**Pov Jade**

Estamos en la casa Vega como siempre, estamos aquí porque es cumpleaños de mi padre y el señor Vega hizo una barbacoa, mi padre luce feliz, aunque no tiene amigos de su edad más que los señores Vega, dice que le gusta pasar tiempo con mis amigos.

No he visto a mi novia desde hace rato, supongo que la buscaré en su habitación.

**Pov Tori.**

Hace como una hora que subí por una sudadera, pero me quede sentada en la cama pensando todas las cosas que han pasado con Jade, desde la vez que me tiró café frio por celos, hasta el día de ayer que solo estuvimos en la cama platicando de cosas sin importancia.

Recordé nuestro primer beso.

_**Flashback**_

_Jade estaba quejándose conmigo porque Beck tenía nueva conquista y se lo restregaba en la cara, pero yo no le estaba poniendo atención, porque tenía otras cosas por las cuales preocuparme, por ejemplo, el que Jade me parecía muy atractiva últimamente._

_-¿Vega me estas escuchando?_

_-Sí, claro._

_-¿Y entonces qué piensas?_

_-Creo que, deberías decirle que quieres regresar con él._

_-Vega, no me estabas poniendo atención, te dije que lo único que quería era decirle que si podemos ser amigos sin que me vea con odio y sin que me restregué a su novia en la cara._

_Agradezco haberme perdido en el movimiento de sus labios, ese día llevaba labial rojo y me daban ganas hasta de morderle los labios por lo sexys que se veían, y digo que agradezco haberme perdido porque ella al notar que era lo que yo veía hipnotizada, me besó, me beso muy lento y sensual. Al separarnos ella hablo._

_-Bien, ahora deja de verlos y ayúdame._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Ya tienes lo que querías, ahora ayúdame con mi problema. Pero espero que te quede claro que no te amo y no quiero nada contigo. _

_-Bien, como si yo quisiera algo contigo, solo dile eso a Beck y ya._

_**Fin flashback.**_

También vino a mi memoria ese día en el que empezamos a jugar, un juego que nunca pensé que llegaría tan lejos.

_**Flashback**_

_Desde el viernes que Jade me besó, solo quiero hacerlo de nuevo, seguramente es porque no he tenido novio en largo tiempo y pues menos he besado a alguien. Siento como alguien me arrastra dentro del armario del conserje evitando así que vaya con mis amigos a almorzar._

_-Vega, tengo algo que decirte y quiero que cierres la boca hasta que yo termine de hablar._

_-Está bien Jade._

_-Te tengo una proposición, ya que el beso te gusto seguramente como a mí, podemos hacerlo siempre que queramos, pero nada de sentimientos y solo besos, solo será un juego para llenar ese vacío que tengo al no tener novio. Pero ni una palabra de esto a los demás._

_-Está bien Jade, en realidad yo también siento ese vacío del que hablas, al final solo es juego ¿no?, ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?_

_-Bien dicho Vega, nada de sentimientos solo es juego._

_**Fin flashback**_

Pero que equivocada estaba la Tori Vega de ese momento, termine enamorada de Jade, y cuando lo descubrí no sabía ni que hacer.

_**Flashback**_

_Un mes, un mes llevo jugando a los besos con Jade y creo que me estoy enamorando de ella, o tal vez ya lo estaba, pero los besos fueron la gota que derramo el vaso, y ya no solo son besos, en privado hasta parecemos pareja, nos comportamos así, hay veces que me hace llevarla al cine o a comer, y también veces que solo nos quedamos abrazadas en un sofá viendo películas._

_¿Debería decirle que el juego se acabo? o ¿Debería seguir fingiendo que no siento nada y aprovechar esto mientras dure? _

_**Fin flashback**_

No me arrepiento de nada, cada una de mis decisiones me trajo a este día, hoy tengo a Jade como mi hermosa novia, su padre y ella reconstruyeron su relación y el señor no me odia por estar con su pequeña hija.

-¿Qué tanto piensas Vega? No vayas a quemar la casa con tanto esfuerzo.- Dice ella subiendo a la cama conmigo y abrazándome por detrás.

-Pensaba en todas las cosas que he pasado contigo…¿Cómo que quemar la casa por el esfuerzo?...¿Me intentas decir que no pienso?

-Eres un poco lenta amor, pero así te quiero.

-¿Ah sí?- Con movimientos rápidos me levanto de la cama y a ella la empujo haciéndola caer sobre el colchón, y empiezo a hacerle cosquillas.

-Vega, si no quieres…morir…mejor suéltame.- Dice entre risas.

-Si te suelto igual intentaras matarme.-Veo como intenta zafarse de mi, y lo logra, de pronto soy yo quien está abajo y ella me está haciendo cosquillas ahora.

-Ríndete Vega, estas bajo mi control.

-Nu…nunca.

-Ríndete.

-Basta, me rindo.- Aunque para sus cosquillas no se baja de encima de mí, y se queda sentada en mi abdomen.

-Te odio tanto por hacerme ser tan cursi.- Y antes de que pueda decirle algo me besa muy lentamente.

Al separarnos del beso ella se acomoda quedando recostada sobre mi pecho.

-¿Sabes? Hay veces en las que me pregunto qué hubiera pasado si mi hermano no hubiera llegado ese día. Quiero decir, yo iba a ese departamento por un poco de dinero que tenía ahí guardado, y luego me iría a vivir con mis abuelos por un tiempo.

-¿Estabas pensando irte?

-Tenía el corazón roto, lo único que quería era alejarme de ti y todo lo que me doliera.

-Lamento eso amor, yo estaba aterrada, eran cosas muy fuertes las que sentía por ti, y luego me dijiste que me amabas, no supe cómo reaccionar.

-Yo lo sé, por eso nunca te reclame por ese día, se lo que se siente darse cuenta que estás enamorándote de alguien que será difícil que la sociedad o tu familia lo acepte, incluso es difícil que tú misma lo aceptes, lo sé porque fue igual de difícil para mí.

-Lamento mucho todo lo que te hice pasar, si no fuera porque tu hermano me dio celos no se cuanto habría tardado en acercarme a ti.

Ella no dijo nada más y se puso sobre mi abdomen de nuevo, dejando suaves besos en mi cuello, haciendo que de mi salgan pequeños gemidos, le quite su blusa, y luego la mía voló por la habitación, últimamente hemos estado a nada de hacer el amor, pero siempre alguien o algo nos interrumpe. Los besos han subido de tono, tengo mis manos en la cintura de Jade y ella está dejando marcas de sus dientes por todo mi torso.

-Tori dice mamá que si….Demonios…lo siento tanto…no me maten.- Todo esto lo dijo Josh rápidamente y salió corriendo.

-Odio cuando eso pasa. – Digo poniéndome una almohada sobre la cara y siento como Jade se baja de mí, y odio cuando pasa porque Jade siempre se separa de mí después de que nos interrumpen.

Escucho sus pasos por la habitación y luego siento un peso sobre mi abdomen de nuevo.

-No señorita Vega, hoy usted será completamente mía.- Dice quitándome la almohada de la cara.

-Soy tuya desde hace mucho Jade.

No puedo decir que nuestro amor será perfecto, pero sí que es para siempre.

**Les juro que les quise poner el capitulo desde antes, pero mi computadora se descompuso y la tuve que mandar a arreglar y me la dieron ayer, escribí esto en un cuaderno y me tarde transcribiéndolo, aparte de que estuve en exámenes finales.**

**Espero que les haya gustado esta historia tanto como a mí me gusto escribirla, sé que no es la mejor, pero no soy ninguna experta, es la primer historia que escribí y publique.**

**¿Me tarde en poner este capítulo? Muchísimo. ¿Reviews? Seguro no quieren dejar. ¿Buen final? Tal vez. ¿Estoy mal de la cabeza? Probablemente. ¿Estoy llorando por acabarla? Como un bebé.**


End file.
